EGIPTO
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Egipto: epóca antigua. Sirius un joven heredero al trono desenfadado, James un sacerdote un tanto loco, Remus un militar fracasado, Lily una bailarina pura y una esclava que antes era noble. Universo alterno
1. El Príncipe

**E G I P T O**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Serie

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-mail: **umi_dana@hotmail.com

*.*.*.*

**EGIPTO**

**_Capítulo I                  El Príncipe_**

El sol amenazaba con salir  y despertar de su letargo a las criaturas que habitaban esa región del mundo, el suave murmullo del agua inundaba el ambiente, dándole un toque de paz a aquella mañana. El viento accedió a darle una tregua al cielo y sus habitantes, las nubes formaban pequeñas figuras, parecidas a las ovejas y el cielo se pintaba de azul claro. Ese día invitaba claramente para echarse en el pasto y disfrutar del paisaje.

Un joven se dio media vuelta en su cama intentando dormir unos minutos más, tomó un almohadón relleno de plumas y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Una mano suave se poso en su hombro desnudo y lo movió ligeramente, el joven soltó un gemido de inconformidad y apretó con mayor fuerza el almohadón contra su cabeza, de nuevo movieron su hombro.

- Alteza…- comenzó la joven- Alteza es hora de que se levante- dijo en un tono de voz bajito, temiendo un regaño.

- Puedes irte- ordenó aún adormilado.

La sirvienta junto las manos en su regazo e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza sin mirar a la cara al joven en el lecho.

El joven gruñó algo ininteligible apartando el almohadón de su cabeza, perezosamente retiro las mantas que lo cubrían, se levantó lentamente y su mirada se dirigió a la gran ventana que tenía enfrente de su cama. Los suaves rayos del sol inundaban la habitación dándole un aspecto alegre y desenfadado.

El apuesto joven se miró al espejo y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, le dio los Buenos días al cielo y comenzó a vestirse. Una camisa y una túnica blanca de seda con bordados finos y elegantes eligió para ese día, se colocó el distintivo real en el brazo, de una forma que era visible para todos.  Mezo su cabello negro con ligeros reflejos azules, su cabello era como la noche, su piel blanca y suave, igual que la porcelana, espalda ancha y cintura ligeramente estrecha, piernas bien torneadas, de estatura alta, finas facciones y maneras elegantes, una mirada que imponía respeto y un semblante altivo, lleno de grandeza, sus ojos azul oscuro dejaban ver una chispa de alegría y sigilio, un reflejo de astucia e inteligencia… Un príncipe egipcio.

Abrió una puerta que daba a una habitación grande y llena de lujos con un balcón que daba hacia una colina, a lo lejos podía verse una hilera de pequeños puntos negros que avanzaban hacia un punto de la colina. En medio de la habitación se encontraba un trono totalmente de oro, a su lado o dispersas por la habitación se encontraban sillas de igual magnificencia. 

El trono se encontraba ocupado por una persona de alrededor de 30 años que miraba el horizonte con cierta melancolía, sin embargo la grandeza no lo abandonaba, el hombre era el Faraón de Egipto, el elegido de los Dioses y consentido del pueblo egipcio.

- Padre- llamó el joven inclinándose ligeramente ante el hombre.

- Buenos días Sirius- sonrió el hombre sentado en el trono.

- Buenos días padre- respondió Sirius

- Parece que hoy has madrugado- el faraón rió ante su propio comentario, su hijo inclinó la cabeza un poco avergonzado- aún eres joven y lo comprendo- el hombre miró de nuevo el horizonte- hijo, dime con toda sinceridad… ¿Cómo seré recordado?¿Cómo un Faraón noble con el pueblo o como un Faraón que esclaviza a su pueblo?

- Padre…- Sirius intento leer el semblante de su progenitor, junto con sus palabras- creo que serás grande en la historia de Egipto.

- Gracias hijo- el Faraón sonrió- tú también serás grande, porque eres hijo de Dioses y llevas en tus venas sangre faraónica… Ahora, ¿No te espera tu mentor?- el muchacho asintió y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigía con paso lento a la salida del palacio para encontrarse con su profesor, aunque si era sincero no tenía el más mínimo animo para tomar clases. En lugar de girar a la derecha giro a la izquierda, caminó un poco más deprisa hasta llegar a un palacio de menores dimensiones, de estilo épico, llamó a la puerta un par de veces hasta que una persona abrió.

- ¡Hola James!- saludó alegremente el Príncipe

- ¡Sirius!- el joven de cabellos alborotados hizo una ligera reverencia

El joven que acababa de abrir la puerta tenía un semblante risueño mezclado con cierta seriedad que le daba un aspecto enigmático, era más bajito por un par de centímetros que Sirius, el cabello negro estaba totalmente despeinado, por más que se le quisiera peinar resultaba una empresa totalmente perdida, su piel era blanca con suma suavidad, sus facciones eran finas, delgado y de espalda ancha, sus ojos chocolate mostraban travesura y sabiduría. Vestía la túnica distintiva de los sacerdotes de Ra, el joven era un sacerdote del templo de Ra, vivía en el palacio debido a que su tío era el mentor del Príncipe, aspiraba a que algún día cuando Sirius, su mejor amigo se convirtiera en Faraón el fuera su Ministro.

- ¿Qué te he dicho?- inició Sirius en tono de regañina- tú no necesitas hacer eso.

- Lo siento- dijo Potter- es costumbre, pero acaso tú no deberías estar en tus clases- no preguntó afirmó

- Pueeees sí- dijo Sirius llevándose una mano a la cabeza- sin embargo pensé que sería mejor si te rapto y vamos por ahí.

- Sirius- comenzó James

- ¡Anda!

- ¿Qué tienes planeado?- dijo James mientras se despojaba de su túnica.

- Ir al pueblo- dijo como si nada el joven- sin escolta, quiero ver como vive nuestro pueblo, ¿No tienes curiosidad?- bien, Sirius había dado en el punto clave: la curiosidad de su amigo.

Los dos jóvenes nacieron casi juntos y desde entonces habían sido inseparables hasta el momento, convirtiéndose en los mejores amigos, si no en hermanos. Aquel día del mes de Thoth, la Reina había dado a luz a un varoncito por la mañana, en la habitación de a lado, la sacerdotisa del templo de Ra había dado a luz también a un varoncito por la tarde, en resumidas cuentas: los dos crecieron y se educaron juntos, por lo tanto en contadas ocasiones habían ido al pueblo con toda una escolta formada por 50 hombres, cosa que dificultaba grandemente la visión.

Tocaron suavemente a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro a la habitación una joven muy parecida a Sirius, la única diferencia era que tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos azul claro juguetones y suspicaces, el mismo porte y elegancia. 

- Princesa- James Potter se inclino ligeramente.

La chica que había entrado soltó una risita, y se llevo una mano a la boca.

- Hola Jamesie- dijo- y sabes que no tienes que hacer eso- las mismas palabras de Sirius.

- Esteee…- dijo un tanto avergonzado, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa interior. Tomo lo primero que tenía a la vista que resulto ser un almohadón.

- Hermanita, puedo preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sirius, volteándose y teniendo en la mano una especie de capa.

- Tú tenías clases y no asististe y James tenía que enseñarme el Código y tampoco llegó, hací que deduje que tramaban algo, como siempre que los dos olvidan sus obligaciones una travesura esta en puerta- terminó la chica, jugando con su collar- ¡Quiero participar!

- ¡Pero!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- No importa lo que digan, iré con ustedes

- Kat- comenzó Sirius

- Olvídalo Siri- la joven menor por dos años que su hermano, cogió una capa negra- tengo una igual, iré por ella y ni se les ocurra irse sin mí- Kat salió de la habitación con paso rápido.

- No me mires así- dijo Sirius cuando vio a James mirarlo con expresión de "Tienes la culpa"

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron con sigilio a un muro de Palacio, comenzaron a escalar, ayudando a Kat a subir, después de un par de segundos estaban del otro lado, se pusieron las capuchas y echaron casi a correr.

Un joven de ojos dorados veía con cierto temor a una señora delante de él, extendiéndole la mano y gritando que pagase lo que había tomado, el joven negaba con la cabeza y le decía a la señora que él jamás había tomado algo, que el culpable había echado a correr en el momento que él llego.

El muchacho tenía una complexión delgada, de aproximadamente 18 años, su semblante notaba cansancio, sin embargo sus ojos demostraban vitalidad, inteligencia y astucia, su piel era de un color apiñonado, su cabello sedoso castaño claro parecido al rubio estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta baja.

El Faraón miró a su Ministro, y posteriormente al mensajero que se encontraba delante de él.

- Será un honor para nosotros que esa compañía de artistas presente su espectáculo- dijo el hombre- serán bien recibidos en el Palacio y Egipto.

*.*.*.*

**Notas de la autora:**

 Sé que me estoy metiendo en camisa de once varas pero qué más da??. Tengo en marcha dos fics tipo serie (Married y Asesino Inglés), por lo tanto iré un poco lento con este fic, espero su comprensión. n_nU Espero que les haya agradado este nuevo concepto para el fic, lo que quiero decir es que dudo que aparezca la magia y todo eso de Hogwarts y HP, sólo los personajes. Ojala y les haya agradado si es asi, puchurren el botón de abajo y dejen review y sino puchurren de todas formas y dejen review n____n

Se aceptan elfos perdidos – Légolas *¬*- Sirius Black *¬*, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Tom Cruise, Oliver Wood, Orlando Bloom, Kamui, Eriol Hiragizawa, Tom Welling, Daniel Radcliffe, dinero, cd/s, la película de X-1999, imágenes de CCS; HP; X-1999, pasteles de chocolate amargo, dulces, comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc. Todo lo demás (críticas, reclamos, bombas, mala leche) será bien recibido también, sólo que lo recibirá Siri- kun ^o^

Matta- ne

**Lian_dana****: **Miembro de la orden Siriusana **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto**


	2. La esclava

**E G I P T O**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Serie

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-mail: **umi_dana@hotmail.com

*.*.*.*

**EGIPTO**

**_Capítulo I              La esclava_**

Los tres jóvenes caminaban con paso lento por las calles de la ciudad de Menfis*, observaban extasiados el bazar (N.A.: tianguis) que había salido de la nada ante sus ojos, el ir y venir de la gente, mujeres cargando a sus hijos, hombres ofreciendo carne fresca, pieles o aceites, mujeres vendiendo verduras, niños jugando de un lado a otro. Todo parecía estar en calma.

A la princesa le llamó la atención una mujer que vendía telas, se dirigió a la mujer, dejando a James y Sirius embobados con el espectáculo.

- Mira, querida- dijo la mujer que vendía las telas- esta tela quedaría preciosa en un vestido

Kat observaba la tela con aire crítico, sinceramente dudaba que le quedará bien para un vestido, esa tela sería mejor para una alfombra.

- ¡Ladrón!- gritó con ira una señora gorda y de aspecto amenazante a un joven de cabellos castaños- dorados- ¡Ladrón, paga lo que tomaste!

Kat volteo interesada en el barullo, encontrándose a un joven de la edad de su hermano, siendo acosado por la señora que vendía frutas, el pobre murmuraba que no había tomado nada y que si así fuera le pagaría sin necesidad de mentir.

- ¿Qué pasa?- James se acercó a Kat y la tomo por el brazo, en actitud protectora

- ¿Traes dinero?- preguntó Kat al joven de ojos marrones, este asintió sacando de su bolsillo 10 monedas de plata

Kat tomó las monedas y se separo de James dirigiéndose a donde estaba la señora gritándole al joven. Decidida se paro enfrente del joven y le tendió la mano a la señora.

- Tome- dijo con voz de mando- deje de molestarlo

La vieja gorda miró con desprecio a Kat y tomo las monedas que le ofrecían, Kat apretó los puños tratando de contener su enojo al ver la mirada de la vieja.

- Si vuelves a robar algo de mi puesto- dijo la vieja dirigiéndose a Remus- vendrá la policía y ni tu novia te salvará..

- Vieja amargada- dijo Kat cuando esta se alejo, volteo a ver a Remus con una sonrisa- todo solucionado

- Gracias- murmuró Remus apenado, bajando la cabeza- gracias, pero no debiste hacerlo.

- ¿Eh?

- Sé arreglármelas sólo- Remus se sacudió la túnica verde-musgo

- Parecía todo lo contrario- dijo Kat ofendida ante la actitud del chico que había ayudado- por lo menos deberías decirme tu nombre

Remus la miró ceñudo y observo sus rasgos finos y dulces, sintió que había sido muy duro con la chica que de buena manera le había ayudado con esa vieja terca.

- Soy Remus, hijo de Lupin- sonrió - ¿Y tú?

La joven pareció sorprendida y miró a todos lados como buscando ayuda, no encontró a nadie, James y Sirius ya hacían a unos metros en donde un corillo de gente se había amontonado junto a una tarima. Remus acentuó su sonrisa notablemente divertido por la actitud de aquella joven.

- Kat… Kat, hija de… - miró hacia donde estaba su hermano- hija de Sirius- finalizó con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Mucho gusto Kat- el joven se inclino la cabeza en actitud cortés- ellos…- señaló hacia donde su hermano- deben ser tus amigos- Kat asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres venir?, seguro le caes bien a mi hermano- Kat lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo donde su hermano.

Sirius y James se encontraban fuera del corillo de gente, pero a una distancia que les facilitaba ver la tarima. El corillo estaba formado en su mayoría por hombres de distintas edades, Sirius reparo en un hombre de avanzada edad, de mirada lasciva y punzante, aspecto tosco y gordo, con los dientes amarillos. A Sirius le pareció brusco y asqueroso su aspecto, torció la boca.

- "Aunque se vista de seda…" - pensó Sirius al ver la vestimenta del hombre.

- ¿Qué crees que ocurra?- murmuró James a su amigo.

- No tengo idea- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto, un hombre vulgar se subió a la tarima, James distinguió que se formaba una fila detrás de esta de diversas personas de aspecto humilde y sumamente pobres. El hombre, que vamos a llamar "X", empezó a hablar tropezadamente, explicando que eso era una venta de esclavos**.

"X" llamó a una persona, enseguida subió un hombre de 12 años a la tarima, tenía atada las manos con una cuerda tosco, sus muñecas estaban rojas por el trato, estaba cubierto de polvo y suciedad, sus ojos negros bailaron entre todo el público. Un hombre joven ofreció por él 3 lingotes de oro, otro hombre ofreció 3 ½ lingotes, finalmente vendieron al niño en 4 lingotes de oro. El niño bajo de la tarima.

El tratante de blancas comerció con otros tres individuos (una mujer de edad madura, un hombre joven y un anciano). Llamó "X" a la última persona que iba a ser vendida ese día. A la tarima subió una joven de la edad de Kat, su cabello negro ondulado  que le llegaba hasta por encima de la cintura estaba sucio y enmarañado, sus manos estaban atadas de igual manera con esa cuerda tosca, su fina figura era cubierta por una especie de saco para patatas, la joven miraba el piso de la tarima.

- Una jovencita muy linda- dijo "X", como si quisiera vender a la joven en una cantidad exorbitante, el triple que sus demás esclavos vendidos esa tarde- la niña es pura e inocente- agregó en un tono lascivo, recorriendo a la chica de pies a cabeza.

Sirius sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, había soportado ese espectáculo denigrante con gran paciencia, igual que James, quien había apretado los dientes en disgusto, el Príncipe crispó los puños al ver que el hombre de avanzada edad y dientes amarillos, pasarse la lengua por los labios al ver a la joven en la tarima.

- ¡5 lingotes!- exclamó el viejo.

- ¡6 lingotes!- dijo el hombre joven que había comprado al niño de 12 años.

La joven que hasta el momento había permanecido con la mirada en la tarima levantó la vista, sus ojos amatista centellaron al ver a sus compradores y Sirius pudo reconocer el orgullo y altivez de una persona de alta sociedad caída.

- ¡8 lingotes!- exclamó el viejo, lanzándole una mirada punzante al hombre, quien bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota.

- ¡8 lingotes!- exclamó "X"- ¿Nadie da más?, ¡8 lingotes!. A la una… ¡8 lingotes!... A las dos…

- ¡15 lingotes!- de los labios de Sirius salieron esas dos palabras.

James volteó a ver a su amigo perplejo, reparo en los puños crispados del chico, comprendiendo que no iba a dejar a esa muchacha en manos de un pervertido sin cuartel.

El viejo miró amenazante a Sirius, le lanzo una mirada punzante y llena de desprecio, Sirius aparto la vista del viejo y la dirigió al tratante.

- ¡15 lingotes de oro!, una oferta generosa…

- ¡15 ½ lingotes!- gritó el viejo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- 20 lingotes- dijo Sirius dando por terminada la transacción.

Después de que "X", hubiera dado por vendida a la chica, y el viejo hubiera visto de pies a cabeza a Sirius y su acompañante jurando vengarse. La joven bajo de la tarima, con la cara en alto y erguida se dirigió a su dueño, una mirada llena de odio le dedico a su dueño,  Sirius le sonrió de manera amable, James le quitó el lazo que sujetaban sus manos. 

- ¡Muchacho insolente!- escucharon decir a sus espaldas.

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver al agresor, el viejo de dientes amarillos, venía acompañado por un par de policías de aspecto poco fiable. Kat se acercaba junto con Remus al lugar en donde se encontraba su hermano y el sacerdote. El viejo profirió insultos a Sirius sin ningún reparo en el grupo que se formaba alrededor de ellos, mujeres, hombres, ancianos y niños estaban viendo sin perderse ningún detalle.

De pronto el viejo levantó la mano, en señal de golpear a Sirius,  James se interpuso entre ellos, dispuesto a proteger a Sirius, los policías se pusieron en guardia, James pensó que no podría con los tres y salvaguardar a Sirius y Kat, de pronto una figura apareció a su lado, Remus se había unido a James, en señal de agradecimiento hacia Kat, Sirius quien ya harto, y como quien había perdido por completo la paciencia con aquel viejo altanero y soberbio. Se quitó la capa, tirandola a un lado, dejando ver su esplendoroso traje de seda y el distintivo real faraónico***.

- Dejadnos en paz- dijo en tono imperioso, con un tono peligrosamente suave.

El silencio se hizo, los policías y el viejo no se movieron ni un milímetro, Remus estiro sus ojos dorados volteando a ver a Sirius y Kat, quien se encontraba detrás de su hermano, se había bajado la capucha y dejado ver una pequeña corona, otro distintivo real aparte del brazalete del brazo hecho de tres oros y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, claramente dejando ver el linaje de los portadores.

El hombre joven que había comprado al niño rompió el silencio.

- El Príncipe- dijo y posteriormente se hincó y agacho la cabeza.

El grupo de chismosos hicieron lo mismo al instante, incluso Remus que no había apartado los ojos de Kat, finalmente inclino la cabeza, la joven de ojos amatista hizo lo mismo con gran solemnidad.. Los policías en ese momento se pusieron en firmes, e hicieron el saludo militar. El viejo de dientes amarillos comenzó a temblar.

Se sabía por ciertos rumores mal infundados que los príncipes herederos al trono, eran vengativos y rencorosos, cuando alguien los insultaba (por más mínimo que fuera el insulto: no inclinarse adecuadamente ante su presencia, mirarlos a los ojos la primera vez que se conocían, es decir nimiedades), el personaje en cuestión recibía un castigo o inclusive no se le volvía a ver. Rumores mal infundados y poco confiables, pero al fin y al cabo rumores y con su respectivo peso.

La vieja de las frutas se puso blanca también, recordando el percance con la princesa. El viejo empezó a balbucear disculpas y palabras alagatorias. 

- ¡Por Ra!- dijo fastidiado Sirius- ten cuidado en como te diriges a las personas, y modula tu vocabulario y acciones, o estarás en aprietos- hizo una pausa- no sólo con la realeza sino con el pueblo. ¡Andando!

Inmediatamente los policías se pusieron a un costado de Sirius, James y Kat, escoltándolos con rumbo al Palacio, la adquisición de Sirius iba detrás de ellos guiada por James.

Remus se levantó y miró a Kat quien comenzaba a caminar al lado de su hermano, Kat volteó y lo vio parado sin apartar su mirada de ella.

- Ven mañana a Palacio- dijo Kat suavemente.

*.*.*

Un carruaje se apostó frente a las puertas del palacio, un joven de cabello rubio platinado se apeo del carruaje, ayudando a bajar a una bailarina de ojos esmeralda.

- ¡Vaya!, son muy poco corteses- dijo Malfoy, sus ojos grises posados en las puertas plateadas

- No avisamos que llegaríamos hoy- dijo la ojiverde.

- Lily, se supone que el mensajero lo haría por nosotros- una rubia de ojos café claro bajo del carruaje: Narcisa Malfoy

- Disculpen la descortesía- las puertas se habían abierto repentinamente, un joven de 20 años con la túnica de los sacerdotes de Ra, seguido por una escolta de 10 hombres los recibió- Soy sacerdote del templo de Ra, Severus, hijo de Snape- se presentó.

Posteriormente hechas las presentaciones Lily, Alejandría y los Malfoy junto con la escolta, entraron a Palacio donde se les dirigió a sus habitaciones, dentro del palacio.

Severus les indicó que él personalmente los llevaría  ante el Faraón, pues en ese momento estaba ocupado y el Príncipe no los podía recibir en ese instante, ya que el joven se encontraba sumamente ocupado, pero en su honor se daría un banquete al día siguiente.

- ¡WOW!- Alejandría miraba extasiada la habitación que les toco a Lily y a ella.

*.*.*

**Notas de la autora egipcia:**

Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta esta parte. Primero que nada quiero hacer unas cuantas referencias: el fic esta ligeramente inspirado en un fic de Yugi Oh, que se llama Baila para mí, he dicho ligeramente inspirado, por lo demás es producto de mi mente alucinada. Los personajes de Kat, Alejandría y Adriel me pertenecen. 

Notas olvidadas del fic:

* Mefis: ciudad de reyes.

** No lo tengo bien claro el dato, pero en Egipto se utilizaban esclavos, aunque no sé si los vendían, sorry ^^UUUUU)

*** Los personajes de altos rangos o pertenecientes a la realeza portaban distintivos reales en forma de brazalete en los brazos, supongo que el distintivo real de la familia real, los herederos, era diferente. O quizás el distintivo estaba en la ropa bordado o algo parecido. Si estoy equivocada disculpen mi ignorancia ^^UUUUUUUU

Ojala y les haya agradado si es asi, puchurren el botón de abajo y dejen review y sino puchurren de todas formas y dejen review n____n

Contestando reviews:

**Werden: **pues ahora que lo dices… no me habia dado cuenta pero quizás en lo único en lo que se parecen es que en Sirius es un príncipe, por lo demás la línea es muy diferente. Por cierto soy fan de "Entre el cielo y la tierra" Porras para Sakurasukamori!!! Gracias x tu review.

**Adla Lanai: ** bienvenida a mis locuras!!. Gracias por dejar review y decirme que lees todas mis historias. Married ya esta en línea con el cap. 27 y Asesino con el 4. Gracias!!!!

**Vanesa Riddle:** lo intentó, lo intentó, todo por complacerlos ;-; jajaja, gracias por tu lindo review y tus porrar. Kilos!!!!

Se aceptan elfos perdidos – Légolas *¬*- Sirius Black *¬*, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Tom Cruise, Oliver Wood, Orlando Bloom, Kamui, Eriol Hiragizawa, Tom Welling, Daniel Radcliffe, dinero, cd/s, la película de X-1999, imágenes de CCS; HP; X-1999, pasteles de chocolate amargo, dulces, comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc. Todo lo demás (críticas, reclamos, bombas, mala leche) será bien recibido también, sólo que lo recibirá Siri- kun ^o^

Matta- ne

**Lian_dana: **Miembro de la orden Siriusana **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto**


	3. La bailarina

**E G I P T O**

**Autora: **Lian_dana

**Tipo**: Serie. Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-mail: **umi_dana@hotmail.com

*.*.*.*

**EGIPTO**

**_Capítulo III           La bailarina_**

El olor a pescado frito inundaba las pequeñas calles del barrio pobre de Menfis, Remus caminaba con la cabeza gacha, reflexionando sobre su aventura de hoy, nadie le creería ni una sola palabra de su encuentro con la Princesa Kat y el Príncipe Sirius, los dos herederos al trono de Egipto. Inútilmente meneó la cabeza tratando de que los pensamientos acerca de la princesa abandonarán su espíritu.

Sonrió cansadamente al llegar a una casucha de barro, en la terraza un hombre de cabellos dorados mezclados con plata, veía hacia el Nilo sumido en sus pensamientos, de la pequeña casa por las ventanas y la puerta salía el olor de una oca siendo cocinada, de nuevo meneó la cabeza cuando se percato de un corillo de mendigos y pordioseros que esperaban un pedazo de pan sumergido en la grasa de la oca. Sonrió tristemente… 

- Buenas tardes, padre- saludó cuando hubo ingresado a la terraza.

El hombre de cabellos rubios- plateados le sonrió tiernamente a su retoño.

- De nuevo vagando- el hombre miró con preocupación a su hijo- Remus, me gustaría conocer la tristeza que inunda tu corazón.

- No es nada- Remus hizo un ademán de indiferencia- madre prepara oca, algo especial, ¿A qué se debe?

- Nefernefer vendrá a comer- ante aquella declaración Remus frunció el ceño.

Recordaba a aquella mujer, aquella mujer que tenía el seno ardiente y abrasador, aquella mujer que le había arruinado por completo su vida, una mujer que jamás olvidaría, no por un amor imposible o un amor pasional. Aquella mujer era la culpable de que sus padres y él siguieran en ese barrio tan pobre. La mujer sólo podía recibir de Remus desprecio e incluso un dejo de odio.

- Pierde su tiempo- farfulló molesto Remus

- Hijo, deberías darle una oportunidad- su padre le imploraba con la mirada

- ¡No sé cómo pueden soportar a esa… mujer!- alzó la voz visiblemente molesto- Sopórtenla ustedes, yo no lo haré.

Echó un vendaval cruzó la pequeña puerta que separaba la casa de la calle, su padre había gritado, él no había escuchado ni una sola palabra. La madre de Remus asomó sus cabeza al oír los gritos, miró con melancolía por donde su hijo desaparecía. Ella comprendía su renuencia hacia aquella mujer, después de todo ella se encargó de la destrucción de la prometedora carrera de militar de su único hijo. Todo porque él no le correspondía y no quería vivir una mentira. Sólo oraba para que los dioses no los castigarán.

*

James veía con paciencia el techo de la habitación, su tío Dumbledore la deba la ya conocida regañina por su falta de obediencia y compromiso. Sabía perfectamente que al final, el viejo le daría una palmadita en la espalda y le preguntaría que hicieron esa vez.

- ¿Y qué hicieron está vez?- los ojos de James brillaron, se acomodo dispuesto a platicarle lo sucedido ese día en el pueblo, desde el extraño rescate de la princesa hasta la compra de la esclava.

El viejo Dumbledore sonrió ante la chispa de vida de su sobrino, le molestaba grandemente que Sirius y él se escaparán cada vez que se les daba la gana, pero no podía negar que sus aventuras deleitaban su corazón. Además comprendía que sólo se era joven una vez, y que cuando el Faraón decidiera irse al Mundo de los Muertos, acabarían los días de bromas y risas desenfadadas para los jóvenes. Sirius tendría un gran peso sobre los hombros, portar la doble corona, mientras que James se enfrentaría al verdadero mundo de Egipto como Ministro del Faraón.

El joven delante de él comenzó a relatar con vivacidad las aventuras de aquel día…

*

Kat sumergía los pies en el pequeño estanque que su padre, el Faraón había mandado a construir para ella como un capricho. Si bien era cierto no podía olvidar al joven que rescato de las manos de aquella tendera, tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados, algo fuera de lo común.. Desde su llegada a Palacio no sabía nada acerca de su hermano o del sacerdote, incluso cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que al Palacio entraban no sólo ellos tres sino una joven vestida con un saco de patatas. Le preguntaría a su hermano por aquella joven y su suerte, la dama de compañía que tenía le empezaba a fastidiar, aparte de que era mayor que ella por unos cuantos años, también le fastidiaba que en más de una ocasión se tomo atribuciones que no le correspondían en absoluto. La esclava aparentaba la edad e igual que Sirius había descubierto en sus ojos la altivez de una persona caída en desgracia…

- Pobre chica- murmuró, realmente apenada por la joven.

*

Se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, cerró los ojos. Severus había hecho su aparición y para su mala fortuna le regaño y le indico que un grupo de artistas estaban en Palacio y que ni su padre o él habían ido a recibirlos. ¿Acaso no podía alguien más atender a aquellos artistas?. Quizás su único mérito era tocar algún instrumento o tener alguna cortesana medianamente hermosa. Ahogó un suspiro, realmente eso de ser noble traía dolores de cabeza, la realeza era sujetada a una serie de condiciones, maneras, normas, reglas y demás protocolos, hasta el punto de dejar de ser ellos mismos y de ver su libertad volando cada mañana por el cielo sin poder alcanzarla. Después de eso se encaminó a la cocina real, tenía bastante hambre y lo único que quería era comer, iba por los pasillos cuando se percato que la joven de ojos amatista le seguía, esbozó una suave sonrisa. 

Llamó a un par de sirvientas y les indico que debían hacer con la joven, él daría instrucciones después.

- ¡Ja!, debo preguntarle a Kat por el tipo que la acompaño en el bazar- Sirius esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa- ¡Ah!, mañana clases… - Se llevó una mano al cabello- ¿Qué dijo Sevy de los artistas?

*

La joven de ojos amatista vagaba por los pasillos del Palacio, cuando el príncipe dio instrucciones acerca de ella, ella temió ser llevada a alguna mazmorra, pero cual fue su sorpresa que los dos sirvientas le conducieron a una habitación, se encargaron de darle un buen baño y de cepillarle el cabello, le dieron ropas de lino, realmente sencillas pero al fin y al cabo de lino, cosa que la extraño grandemente puesto que las sirvientes no portaban vestiduras de lino, sólo los nobles. Posteriormente, una de ellas le indicó que era libre de andar por los terrenos del Palacio siempre y cuando no osará tratar de escapar, le indicaron en donde dormiría: una habitación en el palacio del sacerdote.

Estaba en los jardines del Palacio, llegó a un sendero que la llevo hasta una casa, que era en donde estaban hospedados los virtuosos. Miro la casa por unos segundos para después dar la media vuelta, buscaría las cocinas.

- Quizás me den un pedazo de pan- pensó, sus sentidos se regocijaron ante la idea de comer un pedazo de pan blando.

*

La pelirroja miraba por una ventana de la casa, observo a la joven que se conducía por el sendero, como también la vio dar la media vuelta. Frunció el ceño extrañada, quizás la muchacha estaba perdida o los mandaron a llamar. Decidida tomó una pequeña capa se envolvió en ella y salió disparada de la casa, trato de encontrar a la joven de cabello negro sin resultado alguno.

- ¿Y si era una esclava?- sus ojos verdes se entristecieron- pensar que los ricos tienen todo y los pobres nada.

- Ese es el destino escrito por los dioses- se volteó un tanto asustada a ver a su interlocutor- ya deja de renegar Lily.

- Lucius…

- Nosotros tenemos mejor suerte que los mendigos.

- Supongo que es el destino- dijo Lily un tanto convencida.

- Dime… si te dieran a escoger entre el palacio y ese pequeño palacio, es decir, entre príncipe y el sacerdote. ¿A cuál elegirías?- su compañero la miro de soslayo.

- Creo… creo que depende de la persona que habite el palacio- su mirada era inocente y sus palabras sinceras- no me importan las riquezas, sólo deseo un corazón noble al que amar y que el me ame, y si lo encuentro en el palacio pequeño me sería igual encontrarlo en una choza.

*

Se estiro perezosamente, se colocó el brazalete de nueva cuenta en el brazo, miro por la ventana el jardín y sonrió extrañamente.

- ¡Es hora de ir por James!- dijo con júbilo

- Hoy no, hijo- su júbilo se disipó en una fracción de segundo

- Madre, buenos días- corrió a donde se encontraba la mujer. Le beso la mano y después la abrazo

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú padre quiere que supervises el banquete…

- ¿Banquete?- preguntó un poco extrañado, Sevy le comentó algo anoche, pero no puso el más mínimo interés

- ¿No te dijo Severus?- su madre lo miro con expresión de estarlo sondeando- y no digas que no, sólo para que se le regañe

- Jajajaja- se rió Sirius, la idea le paso por la mente- de acuerdo, supervisare el dichoso banquete y… ¿Qué le gusta a esos artistas?

Su madre, una mujer de treinta y tantos años, piel blanca bronceada por el sol de Egipto, ojos grises, y con porte y distinción, se encogió de hombros de una manera bastante cómica, como cuando su hijo hacia lo mismo, cuando se le preguntaba acerca de cierta situación.

*

- ¡Excelente!- exclamó Narcisa viendo a una Lily parada enfrente de ella- creo que morirán al verte.

- No queremos que nadie muera Narcisa- dijo Lucius, trayendo con él un collar de oro- te quedará bien- se lo dio a Lily.

- Entonces… hoy te lucirás Lily- dijo Alexandría sonriente- Lucius tocará para ti y yo bailaré para ti…

- Je, trabajo en equipo- dijo la pelirroja sonrojada.

- ¡Trabajo en equipo!- dijo el grupo.

*

Sirius iba de un lado a otro, un poco desesperado. En el salón se encontraban sirvientes trayendo bandejas de comida, otros adornando el lugar, algunos otros ocupados de la limpieza y otros tantos haciendo diversas labores. El salón destinado para aquella empresa estaba ubicado a manera de dar al Nilo, el trono real interponiéndose en el paisaje. Maravillosa vista: pronto atardecería y los colores rojos, dorados y oscuros se fusionarían, las palmeras en el fondo enmarcando al maravilloso e imponente Nilo, las garzas reconstruyendo sus nidos o volando sobre los campos.

- ¡Agh!... voy a llorar- dijo aturdido, sentándose en un cojín. Una suave risa le llego a los oídos- Kat deja de auto compadecerte de mí y ven aquí.

- Hermanito, veo que esto a acabado con tus energías

- ¿Bromeas?- hizo una pausa- si James llegará en este momento y me propusiera una broma hacia Sevy, correría de inmediato…

- Si te dejará todo esto, ¿No piensas arreglarte?

- Sí, por cierto ¿y tu amigo?- Sirius sonrió maliciosamente- no creas que deje pasar por alto ese: "ven mañana al palacio"- Kat se tiño de rojo inmediatamente

- No sé- la joven se encogió de hombros- ¡Ve a arreglarte!

*

El atardecer empezaba a deslumbrar algunos rayos de su majestuosidad. Sirius ataviado con un traje de seda totalmente blanco estaba parado junto al trono, a su lado Kat se encontraba con una túnica de lino real que transparentaba sus hombros, la madre de ellos se encontraba sentada en una silla de oro junto al trono, en el público se encontraba James, Dumbledore, Severus y demás nobles y cortesanos, en una esquina del salón una joven de cabello negro veía el salón con ojos soñadores, los artistas esperaban hacer su aparición en un cuarto anexo al salón, del otro lado del salón se encontraba Remus, ocupado en mirar a la princesa que no lo había visto. En ese momento el Faraón hacia su entrada triunfal. Los príncipes se sentaron en unas sillas al costado del trono cuando su padre lo hizo.

Unos segundos después el grupo de artistas entró al salón, dirigiéndose al Faraón se postraron delante de él, en señal de profundo respeto. Lucius comenzó a tocar una suave melodía con la flauta, Narcisa lo acompaño con la arpa, Alexandría comenzó suaves movimientos alrededor de una estática Lily, la música empezó a cambiar de ritmo a uno más rápido pero melancólico, la joven paro de bailar y Lily hizo su aparición en escena con suaves y finos movimientos dignos de una diosa.

En su baile, Lily se encerró en una burbuja, dejando que su cuerpo bailará y su espíritu gozará. El atardecer estaba en su apogeo, dando como resultado una excelsa imagen, el grupo de artistas siendo bañados por los suaves rayos del sol moribundo.

Abrió los ojos unos segundos cuando se topo con unos ojos chocolate brillantes, cerró los ojos de golpe sintiendo un fuerte palpitar en el pecho. El poseedor de aquellos ojos no perdía detalle de la joven bailarina, desde que está había entrado al salón y ahora, al ver aquella mirada jade su corazón dejo de latir y se olvido de respirar. Jamás en su vida sintió atracción tan fuerte hacia alguna conocida o desconocida, como tampoco conocía el amor… ¿Qué era diferente con aquella joven de cabellera de fuego y ojos de jade?

Cesó la música, un silencio frío se apodero del salón, nadie movía ni un solo músculo, de pronto el Faraón aplaudió con entusiasmo, los demás le siguieron. Sirius se levantó y en honor y representación de su padre les dirigió algunas palabras al grupo y después a la gente, dando por hecho el comienzo de la cena.

*

Vagaba por los corredores del Palacio, alumbrados por antorchas, su sombra titilaba en las paredes talladas con dibujos del Faraón y sus ancestros, los colores rojo, dorado y verde danzaban de un lugar a otro.

Salió de la recepción, un tanto cansado del bullicio de la sala, sus padres se retiraron pasada una hora desde el inicio de la cena, él como buen anfitrión soporto otra hora. Agotado salió del salón en busca de un poco de tranquilidad y paz. Al salir se percato que su hermana era abordada por un joven de cabellos castaños- rubios. Se encogió de hombros sin prestarle atención.

En un momento vio una suave sombra deslizarse en un pasillo, con la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba se dejo llevar hacia donde la sombra. Al final del pasillo distinguió una silueta fina que estaba descansando en una terraza. Su terraza favorita.

- Es un lugar alejado para un invitado- dijo sin reparo

La figura exaltada volteó rápidamente a ver quien le hablaba, en el acto se inclinó profundamente ante el joven. Su cabello negro cayo sobre sus hombros como una cascada.

- No tienes que hacer eso- dijo Sirius, la joven se incorporo y fue en ese momento cuando Sirius recordó a aquella adolescente que compro en el bazar, sonaba extraño, él había comprado a una joven, si, en efecto sonaba extraño.- ¿Te han tratado bien?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Eres muda?- dijo Sirius un tanto hastiado, quería platicar de algo irrelevante con alguien

- No- contestó la chica con voz suave y melodiosa, Sirius dio un ligero respingo al escucharla- esperaba que su alteza me diera permiso para hablar…

- Jajaja, ¿permiso?- se sentó en una silla de junco cómodamente- en mi presencia puedes hablar lo que quieras sin esperar a que te de permiso o incluso hacer lo que se te de la gana.

- Si, mi Señor- dijo ella reverentemente

Sirius giro los ojos, para volver a posar su mirada azul en la joven, sin duda era hermosa, y sobraba decir que tenía cierto encanto enigmático. Una vaga idea cruzo por su mente, la joven frente a él, se consideraba suya y sólo suya a pesar de lo que él le dijera y la idea le resulto de pronto exquisita. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos que estaban tomando forma y color.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó mientras se extendía completamente en la silla en actitud desenfadada.

- Mi nombres… es Adriel- dijo ella inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha.

- Bonito nombre- dijo- ¿De dónde eres?

- De aquí, Señor, de Egipto, Menfis- la joven miro al príncipe

- Ahh, resultará extraño que pregunte esto pero ¿Y tú familia?- el semblante de Adriel se torno serio e incluso molesto.

- Mi familia ha sido vendida por aquel tratante por todo Egipto, tanto el Alto Egipto como el Bajo Egipto, si consideramos lo que quedo de familia y dijéramos que aún lo éramos cuando empezó nuestra travesía- la chica hizo una pausa- nuestro padre nos vendió a mi madre, hermano, y a mí para pagar sus deudas- las amatistas brillaron amenazantes, se adelantó a las preguntas del príncipe- pertenecíamos a la nobleza, mi Señor- finalizó con un dejo de amargura

El joven de cabello negro-azulado se quedo callado, lamentó haber preguntado por su familia y se sintió avergonzado al escuchar aquella historia, parecía increíble que un padre vendiera a su familia por sólo unas monedas, sin siquiera tener el mínimo atisbo de culpabilidad, la suerte de la madre, del hermano y de su única hija dejada al destino y a una persona desalmada y sin sentimientos. Bajo la mirada avergonzado de su comportamiento, sintió deseos de proteger a esa joven, deseos de que no se separa de él, deseos no sólo de tenerla sino de poseerla por completo, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos, que ella se dejará embriagar por él. Deseos de establecer una relación sólida…

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo quedamente y con voz temblorosa.

Sirius salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada índigo con un tanto de sorpresa, con un leve movimiento de cabeza consintió la pregunta.

- ¿Qué era conmigo?- murmuró temblorosa

- ¡Ah!- Sirius se llevo una mano al mentón en actitud pensativa, realmente no se preocupo por ella, hasta ese momento- puedes vivir en palacio, no sé, déjame pensar en algo y yo mismo te lo comunicare… - se levantó de la silla- Kat me comento de su necesidad de una dama de compañía- finalmente salió de la terraza, esperando que ella lo siguiera.

¿Realmente quería eso?. Por supuesto que no, no quería que aquella chica se fuera de su lado para cumplir con su hermana, al contrario quería que ella estuviera a SU LADO. Meneo la cabeza desesperado, esos pensamientos no le gustaban en absoluto, igual que no el gustaba para nada la frecuencia de ellos.

- Dormirás en está habitación- dijo parándose a un lado de la habitación de Kat- mandare por unos sirvientes para que acondicionen la estancia.

- No es necesario, mi Señor

- Ahm, no pienso repetir lo de hace un momento- Sirius se giro- que pases buenas noches, Adriel.

*

Si bien era cierto, ella tenía que estar en ese momento recostada, se suponía que estaría cansada y con sueño, pero era todo lo contrario, se sentía viva y con energía, paseaba por los jardines del palacio, caminaba lentamente.

Por su cabeza pasaba una imagen frecuentemente: los ojos chocolate. Sonrió un poco triste, ya que durante la cena pudo ubicar claramente al joven de ojos chocolate y lo que vio fue una túnica de sacerdote del templo de Ra, lo más seguro era que ya estuviera casado o algo similar. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente… de nuevo…

Se paro junto al pequeño estanque, viendo su reflejo en el agua que estaba tranquila como la noche con sus estrellas. Un reflejo totalmente distinto se sumo al suyo.

- Debería estar durmiendo- dijo una voz serena.

- No tenía sueño- contestó tímidamente al estar frente a frente con aquel joven de la cena.

- Extraño- dijo James, elevo su mirada al cielo estrellado.

- Mi nombre es Lily- dijo abruptamente con las mejillas ruborizadas- soy una de las bailarinas del grupo

- Eso lo sé- James clavo su mirada en el semblante de la pelirroja- soy James, hijo de Potter

- Gusto en conocerle- Lily hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Súbitamente el corazón de los dos latía fuertemente, sus cuerpos vibraban y se sacudían temblorosos, las mejillas de Lily ardían y por el rostro de James una fina telilla de sudor. Sonrieron tímidamente al hacer contacto sus miradas.

- La acompaño a la casa- James hizo ademán de invitar a irse

- Gracias- Lily paso a su lado- y eres un sacerdote, ¿verdad?

- Sí, soy sacerdote de primer grado del templo de Ra- James bajo el ritmo de sus pasos- es el dios de esta casa faraónica… ¿Y tú eres bailarina desde hace mucho?

- Pues… sí y no- Lily esbozo una mueca- me gustaba bailar y un día mis primos me invitaron a formar parte del grupo y yo acepte

- ¿Tus primos?

- Sí, el joven que toca la flauta: Lucius y su esposa: Narcisa. Alexandría ya estaba con ellos antes que yo.

- Narcisa es la del arpa, ¿verdad?- Lily asintió- bueno, Lily… te dejo, espero que nos encontremos en otra ocasión…- dicho esto las mejillas de James se tornaron de un gracioso rojo, la muchacha bajo la cabeza

- Sí, James- vaya, ese nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios.

*

- Por favor, vete- suplicaba una mujer.

- ¿Cuándo te vete?- el hombre tenía el mismo tono de súplica.

- ¡No sé!- desesperación en su voz suave… - por favor, Remus, vete… es una orden.

- De acuerdo, princesa- dijo Remus con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¡Hamonheteb!- grito la princesa.

Un esclavo se acerco rápidamente a donde estaba la pareja, guió a Remus por las caballerizas y donde los perros, salieron del palacio por la puerta trasera sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la presencia de aquel individuo ajeno a la gente de palacio.

*

**Notas de la autora:**

No estaba pérdida y tampoco estaba de parranda!!!. Sólo que es mi segunda semana en la Universidad y estoy vuelta un lío, por decir algo, me va a salir una ulcera, mi gastritis esta en un punto crítico, mis nervios están destrozados, mi maldito horario no queda!! Y mi profesor de Contabilidad es un bodrio!!!!!!. AGH!! VOY A MORIR!!!!!!! ;_;  TwT

En fin, después de mi desahogo, voy con el fic, tercer capítulo y los sentimientos escondidos y no tanto empiezan a aflorar, cómo demonios va a hacer para liarlos?, ya se atisbo un poco de ese asunto en este cap, si voy muy rápido háganmelo saber, si notan que el capítulo pasa por diversos estados de ánimo échenle la culpa a la Universidad!! T.T

Nos vemos dentro de un buen rato TwT o_ó. 

P.D: recen para que esta servidora tenga un poquito de tiempo en los próximos meses para subir ff.

Agradezco reviews y su apoyo: 

**Asil**** Black: ** moshi- moshi!

**Am@nd@**** Black: **uh- uh, no tengo la página pero prometo darla en el sig, cap, por cierto gracias por tu review

**Janadetroya****: **me gustaría mucho platicar contigo, y la verdad sigue una línea muy diferente a Married, por cierto ese ff tiene vida propia y yo avecino un super final tragico, tragico. 

**Vanesa**** Riddle: ***_*. LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!- Lian salta a Legolas y lo abrazo, tipo muegano- gracias por el regalo, espero un Sirius para la proxima muajajaa

**Fleur****:** y??, por qué no hacerlo?, yo más que contenta porque los leas!!, Mil gracias amiguis!!! Duda revelada n.n

**Syringen****: **se agradece tu review, jijijiji. Si!!, su esclava, que hará Sirius con ella??? Muajajajajajaja. Nop, Voldy se fue de vacaciones en este ff. Nos leemos!!!

**Herm25: **he leído algo tuyo??, tengo la impresión de que lo he hecho. n.n! Tercer cap, arriba!!

**Yo- ana:** gracias por tu review.

**Lamister****: **gracias por aclarar la duda @_@. YUPI!!, a qué soy genial??. Gracias x el review.

**Adla**** Lanai: **sigo viva!!!! Muajajaja, tito Voldy me mando a una misión con el tarupido de Malfoy y me doy problemas!, pero ya lo metí en cintura. Juajuajua. Por ahí anda un mini- fic: Bad Blood.

Atte: Lian_dana, miembro de la orden siriusana y a punto de un estado somático. 


	4. El militar

**E G I P T O**

**Autora: **Lian_dana

**Tipo**: Serie. Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para una persona especial en mi vida: Iván. Sé que jamás leerás esto, aún así te lo dedico.

**E-mail: **umi_ale@hotmail.com- cambio de mail por problemas técnicos o_O  x_X

*.*.*.*

**EGIPTO**

_CAPÍTULO IV         EL MILITAR_

*

Caminaba con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, su mirada estaba fija en el sendero que estaba delante de él. Abrió la pequeña puertecilla que separa el jardín de su casa de la calle, se introdujo silenciosamente a la propiedad para después cruzar la puerta de la casa de barro, esperando no despertar a nadie.

Entro en una pequeña pieza, separada de la cocina y habitación de sus padres, se dejo caer en la cama y se llevo una mano a la cara, con un movimiento rápido se quito las sandalias, arrojándolas a un rincón de la habitación. La camisa de lino se deslizo por su cuerpo, la deposito en una silla cercana.

- Camisa de lino- murmur

Había gastado gran parte de sus ahorros comprando aquella prenda, sólo para presentarse adecuadamente en palacio. No podía llegar con su ropa habitual a ver a la princesa de Egipto.

Sonrió al recordar lo que paso en el transcurso de la tarde y parte de la noche. Una sonrisa agradable iluminaba su rostro blanquecino.

- Hacia tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa- escucho una voz que provenía de la puerta.

- Madre… - dijo Remus bajito- pensé que dormía…

- Eso hacia, pero estaba preocupada por ti, mi niño- dijo la señora con ternura- ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

- Nada- Remus negó con la cabeza- nada.

La madre de Remus alzo una ceja sin tragarse una palabra de su hijo que sin darse cuenta, aún seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

*

Se encamino con paso silencioso a la habitación en la que había dejado a la mujercita que había comprado. Su cabello lacio ligeramente desordenado bailaba al compás de sus pasos. Sus pies blancos se deslizaban con sigilo por los pasillos del palacio. Si bien, las habitaciones de los príncipes quedaban en una misma ala, eso no quería decir que salieras de la habitación y caminarás dos pasos y encontrarás la siguiente habitación.

Entreabrió la puerta silenciosamente, su mirada se poso en la cama, en la cual descansaba una figura menuda, ajena a su presencia. Se introdujo finalmente en la habitación, después de unos minutos de indecisión, sus pasos se detuvieron al borde de la cama.

La chica durmiendo se movió tratándose de acomodar, Sirius no se inmuto, la joven quedo boca arriba envuelta en las mantas, parecía dormir con ropa ligera. Era de constitución delgada, fina, proporcionada, a pesar de haber estado bajo el yugo de un tratante, la desnutrición no había hecho estragos en ella. La piel blanca parecía ser suave al tacto y su aroma lavanda inundaba los sentidos. Sirius meneo la cabeza ligeramente exasperado, al abrir los ojos se quedo inmóvil ante la belleza tan sublime de la joven dormida ante él. Sin poder evitarlo bajo la mirada recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica, un rubor rosa invadió las mejillas del Príncipe.

Permaneció de pie durante un momento, sin mover un músculo, sólo contemplando a la muchacha, bajo el suave velo de la luna. 

- Esto no esta bien- pensó Sirius.

Nadie que conociera a Sirius tendría el más mínimo atisbo de que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos. 

*

El sacerdote de Ra y futuro ministro de Egipto, paseaba ansioso en el palacio, sus manos pasaban una y otra vez por su rebelde cabellera, alborotándolo más a cada momento.

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso?- preguntaron a sus espaldas.

- ¿Eh?- atino a dejar salir. Dumbledore se encontraba detrás de él con una sonrisa misteriosa- por nada- se apresuro a contestar.

- Supongo que por nada estas en ese estado- el viejo agrando la sonrisa- Kat se encuentra indispuesta, así que tienes el día libre, joven sacerdote.

- Gracias- dijo. Salió del salón atropelladamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su tutor.

Momentos antes el sacerdote había mandado una nota con un esclavo de palacio, dirigida a cierta bailarina de cabello como el fuego. Jamás había hecho aquel acto antes y jamás había pedido una entrevista o bien una cita con alguna joven que acabará de conocer en menos de 24 horas, en pocas palabras el sacerdote de Ra no había tenido contactos tan atrevidos* con jóvenes cortesanas o doncellas, no así su mejor amigo.

Salió a una terraza, desde la cual se podía ver el pequeño lago en donde Kat acostumbraba pasar cuando estaba melancólica. A lo lejos distinguió una esbelta figura envuelta en una tela vaporosa. James no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Acaso esa joven había logrado lo que muchas en años no habían podido, acaso esa joven sería la afortunada de escuchar las dos palabras más importantes que un hombre podía decirle a una mujer.

Dio media vuelta, su túnica azul celeste ondeo con el movimiento. Apresuro su paso, para salir del palacio y llegar al lago. ¿Qué diría Sirius si lo viera en aquella situación?. Lo más seguro es que se burlaría de él, y si la situación fuera al revés, James se burlaría de Sirius.

*

Adriel se estiro perezosamente en la cama rellena de plumas de ganso. Miro a un costado encontrándose con una pequeña ventana- la ventana no era tan grande como el ventanal de las habitaciones reales. Dejo esbozar una media sonrisa.

Se levanto con movimientos lentos, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando encontró en una silla, junto a un armario pequeño, un vestido de lino con un hombro descubierto, unas pequeñas alhajas, y unas sandalias, sobre el juego se encontraba una nota escrita en jeroglíficos suaves y bien trazados:

_"Espero te guste, es un regalo para que lo luzcas hoy. Mi hermana Kat, te espera en sus habitaciones. _

_Atte. Sirius"_

Adriel cogió entre sus manos el vestido, recorrió melancólicamente los pliegues de él, sus ojos mostraron un brillo, evidencia de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Sentía que aquel joven, fuera de ser el príncipe de Egipto, era una persona especial. Ella no creía en las coincidencias, nada en la vida era casualidad. Quizás los dioses ya habían escritos sus destinos…

La joven, se dio un baño rápido con una esponja, se vistió adecuadamente y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, al asomarse por la ventana y encontrar a un joven de cabellera negra caminar rápidamente hacia el palacio del sacerdote. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa, el joven ante ella era apuesto, bastante apuesto. Cerró los ojos y con actitud derrotada miro por donde se perdía Sirius.

- Sólo eres una esclava- murmuró- y le debes la vida.

Puso un par de horquillas a los lados, de esta forma despejaba su cara. Salió de su pequeña habitación con paso decidido a buscar a la princesa.

*

Sin poder evitarlo, Kat caminaba con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Era ajena a los cumplidos y saludos que le daban a su paso, sólo recordaba que ayer había sido una maravillosa noche. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se apago cuando recordó que no sabía nada de él o por lo menos no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver.

Un cortesano joven que pasaba por ahí, la vio y sin meditarlo un momento corto su paso, hizo una reverencia y después le extendió una violeta**, Kat la tomo e hizo una ligera inclinación, agradeciendo el obsequio, el cortesano sonreía complacido, quería quedar bien con la joven y que mejor manera que esa. Kat se alejo sin más del cortesano, caminando lentamente y de nuevo con la sonrisa boba en su rostro.

- Remus, es un joven lindo- balbuceo Kat, al recordar la noche anterior- ¿Amor a primera vista?

- ¿Amor a primera vista?- escucho decir- esas son tonterías, hermana- dijo Sirius apareciendo a su costado.

Kat volteó alarmada a ver a su hermano, no se había percatado de haber llegado al jardín principal, lo miró con el ceño fruncido tratando de encontrar algún gesto de burla en el semblante del ojiazul, pronunció el ceño al descubrir que Sirius no se burlaba de ella, ni siquiera lo intentaba.

- Algo te pasa- dijo Kat- y quiero saber qué es

- Jajajaja- la sonrisa de Sirius se escuchó- a mí no me pasa nada y ¿A ti?

- ¿Eh?

- Katy, yo sé algo que nadie sabe- dijo Sirius maliciosamente- Remus, hijo de Lupin, ¿vendrá hoy?

Kat se sobresalto, balbuceo unas palabras sin sentido y posteriormente bajo la cabeza visiblemente sonrojada.

- Hamonheteb*** - dijo Sirius- no te preocupes, el chico es bueno y estaba preocupado por ti… 

- Lo voy a apalear- balbuceo Kat.

- He dado órdenes- Kat miro alarmada a su hermano- el joven puede pasar a palacio cuando quiera y con respecto a Hamonheteb, ya sabes, él nos quiere mucho…

La joven asintió, tratando de comprender las palabras de Sirius respecto a su joven amante. ¿Amante?. Pues, sí, eso eran…

Sirius detuvo sus pasos, al ver a una joven delante de él inclinándose. Kat miro al frente, encontrándose con la adquisición de su hermano cuando escaparon del palacio y se hallaron en el bazar. Esbozo una sonrisa suave y afable hacia la joven de cabellos negros ondulados.

Su hermano, permanecía de pie sin moverse, observando a la joven de pies a cabeza, totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Se asombro así mismo al descubrir que la joven le parecía bella con una saco de patatas o con un vestido de lino, después de asombrarse se reprocho aquellos pensamientos. 

Sin decir nada, Sirius caminó hacia la muchacha, sin embargo no se detuvo en el trayecto, paso de largo a la joven, unos pasos después se volteó y se dirigió a su hermana.

- ¿Has visto a James?- Kat negó con la cabeza- ¿dónde se habrá metido?

*

Lily despertó temprano, se movió en la cama y quedo frente a la cama de Alexandría. Sonrió al ver como la joven se acomodaba y dejaba escapar un pequeño hilillo de saliva. 

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave rosa al recordar su breve conversación con el sacerdote. En verdad era apuesto, sin embargo no entendía el por qué de su atracción hacia aquel hombre, que ella recordará jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por cualquiera, jamás había dicho un "te quiero", como jamás había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de volver a hablar con alguien. Con aquel sacerdote todo era distinto, le hipnotizaba su semblante, le gustaba la combinación de misterio, travesura y seriedad.

Se levantó y envolvió en una manta, camino hasta la ventana y observó por unos minutos, distinguió una figura que caminaba apresurada hacia la vivienda. Lily llegó a la puerta en menos de tres segundos, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, evitando despertar a sus compañeros. 

- El joven James, le manda esto- dijo el esclavo, entregándole a Lily un pedazo de pergamino doblado a la mitad.

-  Gracias- Lily tomo el pergamino y se fue a su cama

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Estrujo el pedazo de pergamino contra su cuerpo. Se levanto deprisa, yendo hacia donde guardaron los vestidos. Al final se decidió por un vestido verde claro.

Salió del baño y comenzó el arreglo del cabello. Se dirigió a la puerta sin disimular en absoluto su alegría, hecho una última mirada a la habitación. Parecía que Alexandría y los esposos seguían durmiendo.

*

Entro a la escuela militar con mucho ánimo y ahínco, no sé dejo amedrentar por el tipo de muchachos que entraban también, la mayoría de ellos; hijos de militares reconocidos, personajes de la nobleza, en fin, la crema y nata de la sociedad egipcia. No obstante él obtuvo un puesto en la escuela militar, dado que su padre era médico, a pesar de que era un médico consagrado a los pobres- y por lo tanto ellos sufrían la misma pobreza- aún mantenía contactos con viejos amigos que habían estudiado con él en la Casa de la Vida, por lo tanto Remus con facilidad y en base a sus estudios había sido aceptado.

Si bien, la escuela militar traía consigo una responsabilidad muy fuerte y sacrificios grandes, Remus los acepto gustoso. Algún día el fruto de sus esfuerzos se vería hecho realidad, sacaría a sus padres de aquel barrio y vivirían como se les diera la gana, no obstante, Remus se encontró con una piedra en el camino cuando estaba a punto de cristalizar sus sueños, la cual no pudo saltar, su nombre: Nefernefer.

Joven egipcia, proveniente de una acaudalada familia egipcia. Nefernefer tenía un hermano estudiando en el colegio militar y para mala fortuna o buena, dependiendo del punto de vista, la joven posó sus ojos en el adolescente Remus.

- Disculpa, buscó a un joven, su nombre es Sinuhé- dijo la joven de ojos negros.

- Supongo que debe estar en los dormitorios- contestó un aturdido Remus.

Por lo que sabía se le tenía prohibido a las personas ajenas al colegio visitar a los estudiantes o que los estudiantes tuvieran contactos con el mundo exterior, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que la visita fuera de una mujer. Y aquella mujer no se veía como cualquiera, era hermosa y vestía como un noble, dejaba ver sus piernas torneadas y al descubierto su pecho.

Agrando los ojos con sorpresa marcada, la joven se había echado hacia delante, y vislumbro en sus ojos a un cazador, parecía que lo acechaba.  Remus retrocedió un paso, dos, tres y topo con la pared de aquel pasillo.

- Gracias por la información- dijo seductoramente.

Tomó la mano del estudiante y la llevo hacia su pecho, sin el menor atisbo de timidez o vergüenza. Remus cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes…

- Yo… - comenzó Remus pero la joven lo calló.

- Soy Nefernefer- dijo, paso sus dedos por el cuello de Remus- y tú me gustas.

Remus frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración, acaso pensaba aquella mujer que él era un objeto. Su madre y padre le habían advertido de las mujeres con seno abrasador y labios de fuego, él jamás comprendió bien a que se referían, pensaba que hacían alusión a las mujeres que vagaban por los muelles y se iban con los marineros o cualquier persona que les ofreciera dinero, sin embargo ahora, al conocer a Nefernefer comprendía las palabras.

*

Salió de la casa, sólo con un "Nos vemos luego", ante la mirada preocupada de sus progenitores. 

- Es mi imaginación o Remus esta contento- dijo su padre.

La madre de Remus, se encogió de hombros, sabía que algo pasaba en la vida de Remus pero ¿Qué?.

Llegó al Palacio y sin esfuerzo alguno, paso a las inmediaciones del palacio. En su camino se encontro con una cortesana, se dirigió hacia ella y con tacto preguntó por la joven princesa. La cortesana de mala forma le contestó.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver a Kat junto con una joven desconocida para él. Kat parecía entretenida con la que la desconocida le platicaba. 

- ¡Vaya!. Así que tú eres Remus- escuchó decir a un lado de él. Remus giro el rostro, encontrándose con una mirada azul profundo.

- Ehhhh… sí, soy yo- contesto tímido.

- Me gustaría saber que ve en ti, mi hermana- dijo

- Que directo- pensó Remus

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a pescar al Nilo?- preguntó Sirius esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa.

¿Cómo decirle que no al Príncipe?. Sólo atinó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Después de todo, tendría que tratar algún día con los parientes de Kat, aunque él pensaba que ese día aún estaba lejos, o quizás jamás, ya que dependía del curso de la relación. Si bien, estaba ilusionado con Kat, estaba consciente que quizás ella sólo lo tomaba como una diversión, un capricho más que a los pocos días desaparecería…

**Notas de la autora: **

Algo lenta, si no es que me parezco a un caracol. ;_;

Ups!, en este momento la autora tiene esta carita @_@.  Me gusta el rumbo que toma la historia, pero creo que tendré pequeñisímos problemass para subir los chapters, puesto que últimamente mi musa ha estado de vacaciones. 

En fin, ya veremos que pasa, parece que ha este paso voy a tener que cambiar la clasificación del dic jejejeje o_O. Los personajes se empiezan a entrelazar, vemos los rollos románticos y nada de nudo drámatico, aunque yo creo que el nudo se encuentra en las mismas relaciones.

Notitas del Fic:

* Contactos tan atrevidos: me refiero a que James no se dirigía a las jóvenes que le gustaban tan directamente o en tan poco tiempo, no que el niño fuera inocente y puro en su totalidad.

** Violeta: no tengo ni la más remota idea de si en Egipto se pueden encontrar las violetas, yo lo dudo mucho, pero con eso de que actualmente podemos encontrar en Egipto girasoles, algo impensable hasta hace unos años.

*** Hamonheteb: un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años, desde su nacimiento ha sido esclavo en palacio y considera a los jóvenes herederos su responsabilidad, aunque Hamonheteb no tiene responsabilidades para con los príncipes de esa índole, sólo lo necesario.

Finalmente agradeciendo reviews:

*Adla Lanai: merezco un jalón de orejas, pero reclamos, insultos, jitomazos, lechugazos y demás, favor de enviárselos a Siri- kun muajajajaja. Otro chap en línea, veremos cuanto me tardo para el próximo u_u

*Ivi black: gracias por tu review, veamos a donde nos lleva la historia. Al infinito y más allá!!!

*Sara fénix black: pues somos varias que adoramos al buen Sirius Black!!! *_* es que pedazo de hombre no se encuentra tan seguido *_*. Yo quiero ser Adriel!!!!

*Faraón Hally Black: me fascina imaginarme a Sirius con un poder increíble y más situado en el antiguo Egipto. Saludos y kisses

*Fleur: encontré un tiempecito para subir el capitulo!!!1, acabo de salir de exámenes. Saluditos!!! Non

*Syringen: parece que si soy una persona de personajes fijos, no sé, me agrada porque ya tengo a ciertos esquemas u psicológias que seguir. Nos veremos en el otro cap y x cierto, te dije qué eras beta de Asesino Inglés que esta en un hoyo? U_u

*Janadetroya: ups!, el nudo se fue de vacaciones jajaja. Debemos ponernos en contacto, creo que me ayudaría mucho algunos comentarios e ideas. Remus y Kat, jajaj, ellos son los que van deprisa muajajaja.

*oOKaOrU BlAcKOo: viva Sirius!!! Y Adriel!!!. Yo opino que es mi mejor creación- si no lo digo yo, quién lo dirá?- jajajajajaja. Veamos si actualizamos más seguido, lo prometo por el osito bimbo

Atte: Lian- dana Hiragizawa. Miembro de la orden Siriusana.


	5. Problemas

**E G I P T O**

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo**: Serie

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro UU... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**EGIPTO**

**_Capítulo V Problemas_**

Se encontraba sentado a la orilla del río, prestando atención a los insectos que volaban cerca del agua, el agua presentaba un color entremezclado entre el café de la arena y tierra y el zafiro del agua. El musgo en algunos segmentos de aquel pedazo en donde estaba sentado, plantas y vegetación, los juncos meciéndose al compás que dictaba el viento y no muy lejos de él una garza que trataba de emprender el vuelo.

Unas manos delicadas se posaron en sus hombros haciendo ligera presión en ellos, después se deslizaron por los hombros y brazos recorriendo una y otra vez el mismo camino. La suave tela de seda azul celeste se contraía, él poso una de sus manos en una delicada mano de ella.

- Entonces, ese es tu sueño

- Así es, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- preguntó gentilmente Lily antes de sentarse junto a James.

- El mío es... – el joven dudó por unos instantes, nunca en su corta vida lo había hecho, tenía bien definido su sueño y no sería diferente- es ser Ministro de Egipto.

- Un puesto elevado- murmuró Lily perdiendo su verde mirada en las aguas del Nilo

- Es todo lo que sueño- dijo James volteando ligeramente la cabeza para observar a la chica- Imagina lo que puedo hacer por nuestro pueblo...

- Nada cambiará- dijo sin meditar, cortando las palabras del hombre- aunque fueras ministro, Egipto seguirá siendo el mismo, mientras los faraones sigan construyendo pirámides para su inmortalidad

- Sirius es diferente, y ambos lograremos un mejor Egipto- James terminó la conversación bruscamente, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano- Es hora de regresar.

La pelirroja tomo la mano de James, ayudándose a levantar, tratando de evitar una confrontación visual, sabía que le había molestado a James lo que ella opinaba del sistema político de Egipto. Sin decir palabra James recogió la manta sobre la que estaban sentados, empezó a caminar a paso lento asegurándose de que la muchacha lo seguía.

Lily con la cabeza baja meditaba sus palabras y las del chico. Se sentía profundamente avergonzada, estaba acostumbrada a decir lo que pensaba y muchas veces Lucius y Narcisa la habían corregido con sutileza y paciencia, acerca de los comentarios que podía hacer, siempre el joven matrimonio había velado por ella y Lucius a diferencia de tantos hombres no le molestaba en lo más mínimo conversar con ella y que ella difiriera en opiniones, claro que después de cada platica Lucius le hacia algunas correcciones o llamadas de atención, diciéndole que no todos lo hombres e incluso mujeres se sentirían tan cómodos con las ideas de Lily.

- A veces, los egipcios suelen ser los más cerrados- había advertido Lucius cuando llegaron a las tierras faraónicas.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre que iba un par de pasos delante de ella, sorprendiéndose de la belleza y seguridad que irradiaba aquel sacerdote, sintiéndose a punto de entrar en un remolino de sensaciones cuando el chico giro la cabeza y encontró la mirada esmeralda con la chocolate.

El sacerdote detuvo sus pasos, hasta que Lily se encontró a su altura, la chica tímidamente comenzó a caminar al ritmo que James imponía.

- Lo siento- dijo Lily falsamente, quería estar bien con él, sentía la extraña necesidad de disculpar sus acciones aunque no se arrepentía de sus ideas.

- ¿Sobre qué?- dijo James, ya estaban entrando a palacio, Lily parpadeo un par de veces confundida por la respuesta a su disculpa- Platícame sobre ti- James la conducía al palacio de los sacerdotes

11111111

De nuevo se sorprendió así mismo pesando en aquellos ojos amatista. Giro el rostro para ver al joven delgado de ojos dorados que parecía enfrascado en una ridícula pelea con la caña de pescar, de pronto la risa nítida y clara del príncipe inundo el silencio que se había instalado en la barcaza, Sirius como buen anfitrión se acerco a Remus explicándole de manera sencilla y rápida el como solucionar su problema, el guardia que estaba en la otra punta miró sorprendido aquella muestra de simpatía por el joven de ojos dorados.

- Veamos, Remus- Sirius se había sentado en una posición que imitaba a una flor de loto- así es como te llamas, ¿no?- preguntó con una expresión confundida en el rostro- o por lo menos eso me dijo mi hermana

- Sí, sí, si- se apresuró a decir Remus, un tanto temeroso de la preguntas que el príncipe le dirigiría con motivo de la relación con su hermana.

- Tranquilo- dijo Sirius divertido con el manojo de nervios que era Remus.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, la hora de la comida había pasado ya hacia un buen rato y las garzas comenzaban a volar para llegar a sus nidos.

- Egipto es una tierra rica, ¿no te parece?- preguntó Sirius para distraer la mente del joven ante él.

- Sí, una tierra muy hermosa- Remus observaba las ondas que se formaban con el paso de la barcaza- una tierra rica y próspera, lamentablemente sólo unos cuantos gozan de estas riquezas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sirius interesado

- Nada, alteza, sólo estaba divagando

- A veces las divagaciones encierran verdades que otros no vemos- contestó sabiamente Sirius, sorprendiéndose el mismo con aquellos comentarios, bueno, Dumbledore debía sentirse orgulloso de que algo se le estaba pegando- Dime, ¿qué pretendes de Kat?

- Yo... – Remus había perdido el aplomo de un militar delante de Sirius, no sé quería imaginar lo que sería delante del Faraón- ¡ah!... seré lo que Kat quiere que sea- dijo suspirando

- Respuesta correcta para una pregunta incorrecta... El amor los pone idiotas.

¿Amor?. Gran problema, ese sentimiento aún no lo tenía contemplado, o ya estaba hay, palpitando dentro del corazón desconfiado del militar. Pero él solamente representaba una aventura para la princesa, ella jamás se fijaría en un simple y pobre militar para casarse, seguramente Kat se casaría con un noble que tuviera todas las arcas llenas de oro, varias posesiones y un ciento de esclavos, no con él; un insignificante militar que vivía en un barrio bajo y que su única posesión seria una casa de barro, sin mucho más valor que el pedazo de tierra en donde estaba ubicada. Quizás todo sería diferente si Nefernefer no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, quizás si Remus hubiera correspondido las frivolidades de la noble, montando una farsa, pero eso haría diferente el destino de Remus, quizás conociendo a Kat sin poner la mínima atención en ella o ella en él, por el simple hecho de una relación ficticia con Nefernefer.

- Bueno, mi querido Remus- dijo Sirius sonriente- si queremos que sigas visitando a mi hermanita, tenemos que hacer algo con tu vestuario

- ¿Por que?- Remus se sintió propiamente enfadado y avergonzado, ante el comentario del príncipe

- No te enojes... digamos que si entras diario a palacio con esa camisa de lino, probablemente los guardias no te dejarán pasar, el idiota de Snivellus pondrá "peros" y el asunto llegará a oídos de mi padre, y si somos sinceros: me caes bien y Kat no pudo hacer mejor elección- Sirius le guiño un ojo en actitud cómplice.

Remus no encontró palabras para agradecer al sonriente joven que se encontraba ante él, se puso nervioso ante la mirada escrutadora del Príncipe que parecía evaluarlo detenidamente de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera vistiéndolo y desvistiéndolo; algo similar a un muñeco de trapo que servía de distracción a alguna niña.

11111111

La esclava salía de la cocina comiendo un pan de trigo, degustaba el pedazo con singular alegría y placer: realmente había aprendido a apreciar los pequeños placeres de la vida, puesto que sabía que nunca dejaría de ser una simple esclava, jamás recuperaría su libertad. Sería sincera consigo misma: estaba agradecida de haber sido comprada por el Príncipe pero uno de sus varios temores estaba haciendo mella en ella: enamorarse de Sirius, heredero al trono Egipcio.

Había pasado casi todo el día con la Princesa, haciendo cosas que desde hacia un buen tiempo había dejado olvidadas, resigandose a nunca volver a hacerlo: caminaron por el palacio platicando de todo y de nada; después Kat había decidido cambiarse de ropas y la joven le ayudo de buena gana, Kat se había divertido obligando literalmente a Adriel a vestirse con algunas de sus ropas e incluso le había regalado algunas prendas; llego la hora de la comida y la chica dejo a la Princesa en el comedor; el resto de la tarde se la pasaron en el estanque con los pies sumergidos en el agua simplemente observando el atardecer.

Ahora Adriel caminaba por los corredores con lentitud, sin apresurar el paso y admirando las pinturas que recubrían las paredes. Se sacudió las manos, y algunas migajas de la parte superior del vestido. Abrió una puerta sin mucho cuidado quedándose estática y con los ojos muy abiertos, confundida giro la cabeza a la izquierda y después a la derecha, parpadeo un par de veces para después girar los talones y disponerse a salir, pero un voz masculina la detuvo.

- No te vayas- dijo

- Lo siento- Adriel se giro rápidamente para después inclinar la cabeza- me confundí de habitación.

- ¡Bah!. ¿A quién le importa eso?- dijo Sirius desenfadado acercándose a la chica- ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que conmigo no es necesario la reverencia?- Sirius cruzó los brazos en señal de enfado

- Lo siento- contestó Adriel evitando mirar al joven semidesnudo frente a ella- me retiro...

- Pedí que te quedarás- Sirius avanzó unos cuantos pasos- la noche es fría...

¡Bien hecho!. Había dicho lo que pensaba desde que la compró, bueno, no con esas palabras pero en esencia era lo mismo, aunque después de ver la expresión de la esclava empezó a creer que eso no había sido una buena idea. Sólo faltaba para cerrar el cuadro que James entrará arruinándole el momento y par colmo después burlarse de él o lo peor que la joven lo creyera un pervertido.

El rostro de Sirius se desencajo cuando vio a Adriel pasar a un lado de él, con pasos lentos y seguros, casi podía decir que eran seductores. Una niña seduciendo a un hombre o un niño siendo seducido por una mujer... Dependía del punto de vista.

- Quédate, por favor- pidió suavemente

Adriel se giro al llegar al borde de la cama, enfrentó a Sirius buscando el índigo de sus ojos.

- ¿Desea dormir ahora o conversar?- pregunta llana y sin mayor emoción

- Dormir- contestó rápidamente Sirius, no quería que la amatista se clavará más tiempo en su persona.

El cabello negro se mecía al compás de los pasos de Sirius, al llegar a la cama, él miraba entre divertido y arrepentido el suave colchón de plumas y a la hermosa joven de cabellera azabache que aguardaba del otro lado de pié. Un escalofrío le recordó que la noche era fría y un estornudo confirmó el frío del cual era presa su cuerpo. Sin dudarlo, de un brinco se metió a la cama y se tapo con las sábanas; tratando de recuperar el calor habitual de su cuerpo.

Los ojos índigo se abrieron de par en par cuando se posaron el la figura femenina. Adriel con movimientos rápidos y torpes se despojaba de las vestimentas que el Príncipe le había regalado: la fina figura quedó desnuda ante la sorprendida mirada índigo.

Adriel con un movimiento similar al de Sirius se metió en la cama completamente sonrojada y llena de vergüenza pero era eso o la horca, prefería lo primero. Indecisa giro el rostro a su izquierda para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado del Príncipe.

Sirius estaba sonrojado y si era honesto esta no era la primera vez que compartía un lecho con alguna mujer, pero si era la primera vez que compartía SU lecho con una mujer y no sólo el tiempo suficiente para saciar algún instinto o deseo sino el tiempo requerido para dormir y como coronando el momento era una esclava, no una cualquiera sino una que le despertaba deseos, emociones y sentimientos que jamás había experimentado.

- Bonita situación- pensó Sirius

Cualquier pensamiento que cruzará por la cabeza de Sirius fue olvidado rápidamente al sentir el calor del cuerpo desnudo de la chica, quien tímidamente abrazaba al esbelto hombre, tratando de no hacer mucho contacto con la piel masculina. Ambos rostros de por sí sonrojados, se tornaron de un bonito color rojizo alcanzando varios segmentos de piel. Sirius armándose de valor paso el brazo derecho por los hombros de la joven acercándola un poco más a él. Adriel podía respirar el aroma de Sirius: limón y vainilla y Sirius podía embriagarse de la suave esencia de jazmines.

El joven hombre cerró los ojos aspirando el perfume, suspiro un par de veces sin poder evitarlo, pronto se sumió en un apacible sueño consciente del calor y la presencia de Adriel, sintiéndose por primera vez completo, seguro y ¿por qué no? Feliz.

Los cálidos brazos que la cubrían hacían olvidarse del frío que imperaba aquella noche en Egipto, de todos sus temores pero principalmente de que era una persona querida, que alguien en ese extenso universo la quería; no sólo por lo que representaba sino por lo que era: un ser humano.

Con aquellos pensamientos se dejo dominar por el Dios del sueño cerrando los ojos y haciendo más firme el abrazo con la esperanza de que despertaría y se encontraría en su casa en las afueras de Menfis, con el sereno y siempre alegre de su hermano, con la callada y refinada figura de su madre, y aunque no quisiera con el semblante adusto del que alguna vez llamo "padre". Añoraba su vida, no tanto por los lujos, sino por la presencia de las personas que conformaban el círculo afectivo.

11111111

La joven Princesa permanecí sumida en aquel abrazo, con la cabeza hundida en el pecho masculino, aspirando ese suave aroma de campo. Agradeciendo las dulces caricias que su cabello castaño recibía. Levantó la cabeza para observar el rostro tranquilo de su acompañante, el cual fijaba su vista en el infinito cielo estrellado, los ojos dorados con una chispa de melancolía.

- ¿Qué sucede?- escuchó preguntar

- Nada, no sucede nada, Princesa- Remus bajo la cara para encontrarse con un rostro haciendo un puchero.

- No soy una Princesa- dijo Kat fingiendo molestia

- ¿No lo es?- preguntó Remus con una sonrisa disimulada.

- No quiero serlo para ti- murmuró Kat hundiendo de nuevo el rostro en el pecho masculino.

A lo lejos se escucharon pisadas firmes, poco después la voz de un hombre.

- ¡Princesa!- el hombre se acerco a pasos agigantados, la joven pareja se separo rápidamente, Kat se irguió imponente y Remus dio unos cuantos pasos, amparándose en las sombras.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Severus?- preguntó cortésmente Kat

- ¿Quién es ese hombre?- el joven de cabellos negros señalo con la cabeza al hombre amparado en las sombras.

- Nadie- fue la fría respuesta.

El severo sacerdote tomó por un brazo a la Princesa, empezando a guiarla por el pasillo sin darle tiempo a replicar. Unos pasos adelante Severus giro la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada punzante a la sombra.

11111111

- Una amenaza- susurró Remus recordando a Severus, se quitó las sandalias.

De nueva cuenta estaba en la humilde casa de barro, ajeno a los gritos que provenían de la estancia; había llegado un poco tarde a casa, encontrándose con un hombre desgarbado aullando de dolor, mientras se sostenía la pierna que daba una imagen crítica y asquerosa; su padre a un costado buscando algunos ungüentos y su madre tratando de tranquilizar al hombre. Frunció el ceño al reconocer al hombre: hacia unos días cuando volvía del Palacio se encontró con él, éste salía de una taberna, buscando a alguien a quien golpear y para suerte del hombre se encontró con el joven de cabellos semi- dorados. Sobraba decir que el hombre había salido perdedor de la pelea, incluso algunos otros hombres habían salido de la taberna por el escándalo, algunas mujeres habían asomado la cabeza curiosas y todo aquello le molesto en sobremanera al militar: él no era parte de un espectáculo; con un golpe limpio mando al suelo al hombre, dio media vuelta y con paso seguro se alejo de aquel pequeño coro de gente, sin prestar atención a las blasfemias que lanzaba el caído.

Se dejo caer en la cama clavando los ojos en el techo, pensaba en aquella mirada punzante que le había mandado el sacerdote, cerró los ojos en señal de tristeza al recordar la respuesta de Kat: "Nadie".

- ¿Camisa de lino, túnica amarilla y sandalias tejidas con oro?

Remus se incorporo pesadamente en la cama, dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde estaba la voz. Su madre se metió a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, para intentar amortiguar los gritos del hombre en la estancia.

- Buenas noches, madre

- Buenas noches, Remus- la mujer se sentó al borde de la cama- ¿Deseas cenar?, Hice carne con papas

- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre- contestó Remus hundiendo la melancólica mirada en la pared de barro

11111111

Se sentía realmente estúpida llorando como lo hacia ahora, arrodillada a un costada del pequeño lago de la Princesa, avergonzada por los pensamientos y la discusión de la mañana.

- ¿Por qué tengo que sacrificar mi amor?- dijo entre sollozos- yo... yo amó a mi dios- se limpio las lágrimas con enojo.

Empezó a caminar hacia la casita que les habían asignado al grupo de artistas. El hombre rubio platinado la esperaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- Pasado mañana partiremos, Liliane- dijo y se adentro en la casa sin mirar a la muchacha.

Bajo la cabeza, sabiendo que Lucius estaba enfadado y seguramente también la estaría Narcisa y Alexandría para esos momentos. Cambiando de opinión camino sin rumbo por los jardines del Palacio, recordando los acontecimientos de la mañana.

- Creo que tu dios, es un dios injusto- dijo James calmadamente.

- Mi dios sólo exige mi fidelidad- contestó Lily- no puedo dejarlo y puedes estar tranquilo, puesto que yo no intentare seducirte y si mi dios me ha prohibido entregarme a un hombre, así lo haré, si desobedezco; sólo mereceré la muerte.

- Las exigencias de tu dios son crueles e inútiles.

- Puede que así sea, pero si te sirve de consuelo esta confesión: estoy triste por no poder entregarme a ti como deseas, triste por ti y también por mí- la cabellera rojiza cubrió el rostro de la chica.

James indeciso se acercó a la pelirroja, con movimientos vacilantes tomó la cara de la chica y buscó las esmeraldas. Tímidamente acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta que pudo sentir el cálido aliento de ella en su cara.

- No quiero que sólo seas una mujer de abrasadores labios y cuerpo como el desierto, deseó que seas como un manantial que da vida a mi vida- susurró, finalmente los labios de James hicieron contacto con las labios rojos.

El contacto duró escasos segundos, Lily empujo bruscamente al sacerdote y mirándolo con reproche, habló:

- No eres capaz de entender, cuando te canses, ¿qué será de mí?- Lily sonrió vagamente- todos los hombres son iguales... si supiera que no me dejarías, me entregaría a ti... – terminó con cierta inseguridad.

- ¡Liliane!- escucharon a sus espaldas, Lucius la tomó por el brazo- debo hablar contigo

Y ahora se encontraba sin poder ir a su pequeña casa o bien a buscar al sacerdote. En dos días regresaría Creta, en donde realizaría el baile final, para después adentrarse al laberinto del Minotauro, ofrecer una ofrenda su dios con cabeza de toro, pasar unos cuantos días en aquel lugar en presencia de su dios y después salir al mundo de nuevo. Aunque ella sabía que eran tales las maravillas que presenciabas cuando estabas con el dios que todos los bailarines ya fueran hombres o mujeres, decidían quedarse al lado de la divinidad.

11111111

**Notas de la autora:**

He aquí un capítulo más, todo mundo pide nudo dramático y Aquí esta!!!!. Jejejeje, quizás no hay malo ni bueno en la historia, puesto que creo que nosotros mismos somos malos y buenos en la vida por la sencilla razón de ser: humanos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como ya es costumbre y para no variar mis disculpas sinceras por tardarme siempre siglos en actualizar. Jejeje, me he encontrado con varias personas que siguen paso a paso el fic, así que aquí tenemos la actualización.

Pasando a otra cosa, debo decir que estoy ciertamente molesta con una chica española, no es mi intención ponerla en evidencia ante todo el mundo, pero esta joven a plagiado mi fic: Married, lo ha publicado y se ha auto nombrado la autora del fic. Sólo debo decir que las historias que tu creas y los comentarios que recibes por ellas; son dulces para el corazón, puesto que sabes que las mereces y en algunos casos con creces.

Agradeciendo reviews:

**Adarha Black: **debemos clonar a Sirius, para que todas tengamos uno en casita o. Lo de divertirte y hacer que olviden un poco todos los males que nos acosan es mi objetivo, espero te siga gustando el fic. Y si, Sirius vive!!! Diga lo que diga la odiosa de Jo

**Padme Gilraen: **debo seguir escribiendo definitivamente, gracias por tus comentarios!!!! No sabes cuanto me emociona leer cada review que ustedes me dejan. Seguimos trabajando!!!

**Vanesariddle: **me creerás que ni con música regresa la dichosa musa??, y jamás me ha gustado el incienso, me duele la cabeza con el olor seas cual seas, prefiero la tierra mojada después de una lluvia, pero como vivo en ciudad son muy pocas veces que voy al campo u.u Oye!!! No te atrevas a quitarme al hermoso Sirius- Lian pica a vane con una ramita que encuentra- por dejarme review te presto un ratito a Legolas- tiene "v" de vuelta U- pero si me dejas otro te prestare a Siri- kun, jaja. Cuántos chaps?, mmmh, no muchos yo creo que unos 10 o menos, quizás más, no pierdas las espereanzas!!!!

**Maxie- chan: **Hi!!! Gracias por leer el fic y seguir esta locura con estos 3 chicos taaan GUAPOS. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, vale???

**Syringen: **sorry, sorry, y mil sorry, no he leído nada de HP, xq me estoy traumando con Saint Seiya. Y debo decir que te pido mil perdones por lo del beta en Asesino Inglés, pero a veces estoy a punto de tirar la toalla con ese fic y otras a veces actualizo cada año el fic.

**Fleur: **Moshi- moshi!!! Un nuevo capítulo y veremos si en el otro saco a la dichosa Nefernefer para hacerles la vida de cuadritos a Remus y Kat. Gracias por leer T.T Lloró porque me haz aguantado por tanto tiempo!!!!

**Adla Lanai: **a qué eres una más que me quiere golpear? U.u. Mea culpa!!!. Married ya termino para la suerte de muchos y para tortura mía, pero ya empece una nueva historia aunque nada que ver con HP, pero si te gusta Saint Seiya y el yaoi, puede pasarte por allí jejejeje.- sino hago publicidad, quién la hará?

**Mirlaure:** pues he actualizado dos historias en una semana y eso es todo un reto par mí!! Pues mis musas van y vienen cuando les conviene, empiezo a pnsar que tener desconectado el teléfono es un aliciente para que regresen jejejejeje. Vamos por mas saludos mágicos, yo te mando saludos elficos jijiji

**lauranamalfoyrin: **Wajajajajajaj!!! Pues ya ves que la idolatría por los dioses interfiere en las relaciones en el antiguo Egipto. Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que esto no te este decepcionando del todo por como se están desarrollando las cosas.

**Sakuratsukamori : **ups !!. Bueno, ya sabes que mis líos mentales se reducen a los problemas emocionales, aunque por ahí ya empiezan a parecer antagónicos, ahm! Y con respecto a eso del slash, te diré que yo también ando por esos parajes, pero mi pareja favorita para el slash es CamusxMilo de Saint Seiya . Por cierto lo de "¡Porras para Sakuratsukamori!" es como Hurra, Viva, Sigua así!!!!, nada de golpes o insultos, jejeje. Sorry, a veces se me olvida que en fanfiction encontramos de todo un poco del mundo. Jijijiji

**Deina- Black:** gracias por dejar review en varias de mis historias!!! Wiiiiiihhh! Y créeme a mi no me enojan los comentarios largos y si ves por algún lado tu idea no me eches la culpa jajajaja. Tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Once reviews!!!!!!! Wiiiiiiiiihhh!!!. Que feliz soy!!!!!!!!!!!

Atte: Liandana miembro de la orden siriusana

Na no daaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Fuga

**E G I P T O**

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo**: Serie

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro UU... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**EGIPTO**

_**Capítulo VFuga**_

Se escuchaban débiles sollozos, en alguna parte de aquella celda debía estar la persona que intentaba controlar sus emociones. La celda era oscura y húmeda, algunas ratas pasaron rozando sus pies, se encogió sobre si misma si se podía un poco más. El cabello lo tenía completamente sucio y lleno de nudos, las vestimentas antes blancas se encontraban impregnadas de suciedad, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, se frotó los brazos para poder darse un poco de calor.

Escuchó el suave chirriar de la puerta que la mantenía encerrada, levantó el rostro, parpadeó un par de veces para encontrarse finalmente con la cara de una joven de cabellos negros y ojos amatista. La chica venía vestida de lino totalmente, pensó que quizás aquella chica formaba parte de la nobleza egipcia, cual fue su sorpresa al verla acercarse e inclinarse hasta quedar a su altura tendiéndole gentilmente una mano.

Minutos después, caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, siendo guiada por la joven de cabellos negros.

Siéntate- pidió amablemente la joven- Debes tener hambre... después de darte un baño te traerán de comer- la chica comenzó a llenar una tina con agua ante los ojos estupefactos de la otra joven

Soy Lily- murmuró la pelirroja- ¿Por qué me haz traído aquí?

Ha sido una orden... del Faraón.

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Adriel ladeo la cabeza de tal forma que la chica no viera los cristales salinos que estaban formándose en sus ojos. Comenzó a enjuagar el cuerpo de la pelirroja con delicadeza...

Estas lista, Lily- dijo Adriel con alegría- en cualquier momento vendrán por ti los guardias, debo retirarme- la pelinegra comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Lily estaba delante de un espejo, admirando la capacidad de la chica para reestablecerla lo más humanamente posible, si Lucius o Narcisa la vieran así: vestida como toda una egipcia después de ser prisionera de los mismos, sus ojos esmeralda brillaron con melancolía. Por el espejo pudo ver como la joven se retiraba.

¡Espera, ¿Quién eres?. Aún no me haz dicho tu nombre

Mi nombre es Adriel- las amatistas se fijaron en las esmeraldas- dama de la Princesa- añadió adelantándose a los pensamientos de la bailarina.

OoOOoo

Estaba siendo escoltada por dos soldados a los aposentos del Faraón, carraspeo incómoda al entrar en aquella habitación ataviada de adornos y telas lujosas. Se sintió de nuevo atrapada, en esos momentos hubiera deseado volver a la celda en la que horas antes estaba, pudo ver perfectamente al Faraón sentado en su trono, junto a él; su esposa y los Príncipes, al igual que la chica pelinegra, pero los ojos avellana taladraron su corazón.

Se encogió suavemente cuando el Faraón comenzó a hablar, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como el Príncipe de Egipto lanzaba disimuladas miradas a la doncella que la había atendido y como el sacerdote bajaba la mirada a cada palabra que decía el Faraón.

Salió de la habitación como había entrado totalmente confundida y asustada, sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que le esperaría en Egipto... No podía correr y aunque pudiera se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Estaba nuevamente en aquella habitación de paredes con colores cafés y suaves dibujos en rojo, se dirigió a la mullida cama de paja, se sentó en ella y hundió la cara entre sus manos, ahogando sollozos.

OoOOoo

Adriel caminaba por los pasillos lentamente, observando con singular interés el suelo delante de ella, deteniéndose por momentos para ver las paredes con adornos y pinturas. Su vista se detuvo algunos segundos en una ventana que dejaba ver el paisaje nocturno de una palmera siendo suavemente mecida por la brisa, bajo el amparo de un cielo negro, como su cabello, cubierto de estrellas titilantes, ese era Egipto.

Continuo caminando sin muchas ganas y mucho menos prisa, se detuvo nuevamente unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta de las habitaciones del príncipe, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, cerró los puños para proseguir caminando con la cabeza gacha, cuando una mano fuerte se cerró entorno a su brazo, jalándola hacia la habitación con fuerza, la chica dejo escapar un gemido de dolor, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Instintivamente se llevó la otra mano a la parte afectada del brazo, viendo con recelo a la persona frente a ella.

¿Se le ofrece algo, Alteza?- dijo firmemente, sin mirarlo a la cara.

Sirius frunció el ceño molesto al notar el tono de voz de aquella joven, una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro, para después dar la media vuelta, avanzar algunos pasos y dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama.

A decir verdad... sí- dijo Sirius pasando una mano por sus negros cabellos- Hace frío

Después de escuchar esas dos palabras las mejillas de Adriel se tiñeron de un suave rojo, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Bajo la cabeza humillada viendo con interés la punta de sus sandalias.

No es de mi interés seguir las ordenes de mi padre- dijo Sirius caminando lentamente hacia ella- de hecho nunca he sido afecto a las órdenes- finalmente el cuerpo de Sirius hizo contacto con el de la mujer- mañana... a las 12... en el establo- y los labios suaves depositaron una ardiente caricia.

Sirius se aparto de la joven, camino hacia el ventanal sabiendo que cuando diera media vuelta se encontraría con el tenue y reconfortante calor de Adriel en su cama.

OoOOoo

La oscuridad era silencioso testigo de las sombras que se escabullían con sigilo por el patio faraónico, el suave matiz deslizándose cautelosas contra las paredes, los murmullos temerosos rompiendo el cántico nocturno.

Remus sostenía fuertemente la mano de Kat, la princesa sujetaba con su mano derecha contra su pecho un bulto de considerable tamaño, en la oscuridad Kat trataba de divisar algún signo que pudiera truncar sus planes.

Con pasos rápidos entraron al establo, Remus cerró las puertas de madera para después volverse a una Kat que caminaba apresurada hacia el final del establo, hincándose y dejando el bulto junto a ella, para después remover la paja y sacar otro bulto de considerable tamaño. Se sitúo junto a Remus extendiéndole el segundo bulto.

¿Estas segura?- preguntó Remus sujetándola delicadamente del mentón- aún estas a tiempo

No- fue la firme respuesta, para después pararse de puntillas y besarlo- prefiero la condena eterna antes de encontrarme separada de ti.

Remus esbozo una ligera sonrisa, aún así no estaba completamente convencido de llevársela con él. Cuando abandonaran el palacio y el Faraón se enterará del escape de su hija, ya no podrían volver atrás, Kat sería deshonrada y jamás podría acudir de nuevo a la realeza egipcia, una cazaría daría comienzo y si los atrapaban; probablemente, Remus moriría y Kat sería tratada como una paria. El fuerte apretón en su mano derecha disipo cualquier duda y con un gesto decidió estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando alguien más se le adelantó.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un Sirius que fruncía el ceño, sus ojos azul oscuro pedían una respuesta a aquella escena, por un momento los amantes cruzaron miradas culpables y Sirius entendió todo, crispó los puños y segundos después tenía sujeto al de cabellos claros por la camisa, más nada pudo hacer cuando detrás de ellos se escucho la acogedora voz de la muchacha de cabellos negros, dama de la Princesa, y el murmullo de una segunda voz.

De pronto, en el establo se encontraban tres parejas que se veían nerviosas y con ojos acusadores. Todos ellos con ropas sencillas de lino, algunas mantas que portaban las mujeres sobre los hombros, bultos de considerable tamaño y capas que cubrían sus cabezas con un solo movimiento.

La pelirroja hizo un movimiento nervioso y carente de fuerza, el sacerdote egipcio la tomo por el brazo suavemente e intento decir algo, para cuando escucho la voz fuerte y decidida del futuro Faraón. Se reprendió mentalmente, Sirius ya no sería Faraón... todo por él.

Parece que todos vosotros tienen los mismo planes- comentó sarcástico, le resultaba bastante graciosa y fuera de lugar la escena- y dime hermanita, a dónde pensabas ir- preguntó taladrando con la mirada a la chica que escondía el rostro, después de un silencio corto, volvió a hablar- Adriel y yo íbamos hacia el Nilo, será mejor que permanezcamos juntos, ¿James?... ¿Remus?

Y eso había sido todo, para que las parejas restantes soltaran un suspiro de alivio, los hombres asintieron y recogieron los bultos que faltaban para el viaje. Sirius se ajusto la capa y tomo de una mano decididamente a Adriel comenzando así la aventura.

Antes de salir del palacio, Sirius siseó:

Ambos, tienen mucho que explicar- dijo, poniendo de punta los cabellos del sacerdote y soldado.

OoOOoo

El calor abrasador golpeaba el techo de paja de la embarcación, los torsos sudorosos, las músculos adoloridos y las mejillas ardiendo, las palas de madera entrando y saliendo del agua cristalina del Nilo, el canto de las aves y del viento acompañándolas. Una mano delicada se poso en el hombro desnudo de Sirius, llamando su atención.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó jadeante

Pasa que no han parado en toda la noche y parte del día- dijo Adriel, mirándolo seriamente- estamos preocupadas.

No lo hagan- se escucho la voz de Remus- debemos avanzar lo más posible, antes de que todo Egipto nos busque, si seguimos hacia el Este, aguas arriba de la Montaña de la Dama Roja, llegaremos al anochecer a Petni.

Si tenemos suerte en tres días estaremos en Siria- dijo Sirius bastante contento por contar con por lo menos una persona en la tripulación que supiera hacia donde guiar al grupo; una cosa era estudiar cartografía y otra era ponerla en práctica

Y si tenemos más suerte aún, ustedes estarán vivos- la voz de Kat reflejaba cierta angustia.

El viaje a Siria será largo- esta vez fue Lily quien vio con ojos suplicantes al sacerdote- por favor.

El trío de jóvenes contemplaron a las mujeres que los observaban con ojos acusadores, se vieron entre ellos y finalmente hicieron un pacto tácito.

Pasaremos la noche en Petni- habló Sirius- pero no pidan más... y será momento de hablar.

OoOOoo

Al anochecer la embarcación, llegó al puerto de Petni, los viajeros estaban cansados y hambrientos. El grupo caminaba con sigilo por el puerto, el trío de hombres vigilantes y alertas a cualquier cambio brusco o acercamiento a las chicas que permanecían en medio del grupo con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza. Sirius reparo en una cantina, donde podrían descansar, comer y beber. Al entrar un nudo se hizo en la garganta de 3 jóvenes. Lily y Remus al ver la expresión de cada uno decidieron tomar el asunto en sus manos, Remus se acerco a la barra pidiendo alimento y bebida, preguntando por un hostal en donde pasar la noche, la pelirroja conducía al grupo hacia una parte alejada del bullicio y miradas curiosas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Remus se sentaba en la mesa, esperando en cualquier momento recriminaciones y la exigencia de una explicación. Miró a Lily que veía con interés todo a su alrededor, al sacerdote que fruncía el ceño ante la escena de una mujer ebria lloriqueando en un rincón, la mirada fascinada de Sirius, la expresión neutra de la joven doncella y la mirada azul en él.

El tabernero, me indico que cerca de aquí se encuentra una posada- dijo Remus, tratando de romper el silencio.

Bien... – contestó Sirius- he huido no sólo por ti, James, sino por ella... Adriel es mi más preciado bien y no iba a renunciar a ella- Sirius miró desafiante a la mesa- ¿Y ustedes?

Eso es ir al punto- pensó Remus.

Sabes bien lo que ocurrió... – comenzó James- no iba a permitir que Lily se casará contigo o fuera colgada de la muralla, por mi culpa- se hizo el silencio de nueva cuenta- le debo mucho...

Nos amamos- Remus miró con decisión al Príncipe- eso ya la discutimos.

De acuerdo- Sirius miro a la joven que llevaba una charola con cuencos de sopa para ellos- hemos dejado a Egipto sin herederos, sólo espero que nadie se arrepienta, seguiremos juntos hasta que alguien decida separarse

Y como si aquella fuese una orden y no una sugerencia, los presentes ahí asintieron, sintiéndose vagamente protegidos por el liderazgo que ejercía Sirius,

Comieron lo suficiente, al igual que la bebida, las mujeres compraron ciertas alimentos al tabernero, mientras los hombres trataban de reunir información que viniera de Menphis, hasta el momento, nadie sabía nada acerca de una huida, o de la fragmentación de la familia real.

James pago la cuenta y se dispuso a cargar los bultos que les pertenecían, caminaron en silencio cuando llegaron a la posada; está era de dos pisos, puertas de madera y parecía ser un lugar agradable para pasar la noche.

Tres habitaciones- pidió Sirius al hotelero, las parejas se miraron entre sí sorprendidas, el hotelero mando a llamar a un esclavo manco que los condujo a las habitaciones- Kat y Lily dormirán aquí- dijo Sirius abriendo una puerta- James y Remus... ahí- señaló otra puerta- que descansen.

Y el pasillo se lleno de un suspiro de desilusión, aquello que se habían imaginado era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado para provenier de los labios de Sirius.

OoOOoo

Faltaban algunas horas para el alba, los pajarillos a orillas del río parecían anunciar un nuevo día cargado de aventura. Adriel se mantenía encogida en un rincón del barco, observando sin observar realmente, sintió el suave toque de una cremosa mano y levantó la vista.

¿Qué piensas?- habló bajito, evitando de esta forma que los 4 chicos se despertarán.

Estamos cometiendo una locura- murmuró ella, bajando la vista- debes regresar... Egipto te espera

Nadie me espera en Egipto- dijo él.

¿Qué ha pasado con lo sueños de cambio, de bienestar?

Son sólo eso... sueños- desvió la mirada con un dejo de tristeza.

Eres dueño del destino de millones, eres el Señor de todo esto... el Faraón del Alto y Bajo Egipto- ella reprimió un suspiro- no puedes dejar todo por mí... regresa... eres el heredero... a ti no te harán nada... por favor... regresa...- se hizo un silencio tenso y ella considero quizás un golpe, quizás un grito... nada

Regresaré- escuchó salir de los labios del Príncipe y a su corazón quebrarse- regresaré después de dejarte en Atenas... cuando sea Faraón mandaré por ti- la tomó del mentón para después unirse en un suave y delicado beso.

OoOOoo

Lo siento- murmuró la pelirroja

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó James manteniendo cierta distancia con las dos parejas delante de ellos

Todo... debí obedecer a Lucius- Lily agacho la mirada.

Caminaban por un sendero, la vegetación a los lados crecía esplendorosa, los llevaría a uno de los tantos pueblos de Siria que tenía un puerto, quizás en ese lugar los viajeros se separarían.

Si yo no hubiera acudido esa noche al jardín... nada de esto sucedería- Lily se llevo una mano a los ojos- tú seguirías siendo el futuro ministro de Egipto... Sirius... Sirius sería Faraón... lo eche a perder

Prometí llevarte a Creta- dijo con resolución- bailarás ante tu dios y serás mi esposa, te guste o no, tendremos dos hijos y cada noche de regreso a casa, tú me recibirás con una hermosa sonrisa y después cenaremos carne y pan caliente- sonrió sinceramente y miró a la pelirroja- ¿Te gusta?

Mucho- ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió caminando, se detuvo tres pasos después volteando a ver al sacerdote- ¿Qué sucede?

Me... sonreíste- en ese instante James corrió hacia ella abrazándola- ¡Me sonreíste!

¡Hey!- la voz de Remus- ¿quieren dejar eso para después?

La bailarina y el sacerdote se separaron rápidamente, percatándose de que Sirius, Adriel, y Kat junto con él que los había llamado abandonaban el sendero caminando por entre la hierba, dispuestos a adentrarse en el bosquecillo. Ambos corrieron quedando a la par del grupo.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó James.

Cambio de planes- dijo Sirius mientras seguía caminando- un pastor vio anoche a un grupo de militares egipcios con dirección al puerto.

¡Rayos!- James se paso los dedos por el cabello- ¿Qué haremos?

Iremos a Latakia, compraremos algo de ropa griega o babilónica... Lily, ¿Damos el tipo de griegos?

La joven parpadeo un par de veces, enfocando a cada uno con las esmeraldas. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?. Egipcios queriendo ser griegos y griegos queriendo pasar por egipcios. La mata roja se desplazo un par de veces.

Sí- respondió la bailarina

Bien, andando- Remus acelero el paso.

OoOOoo

**Notas de la autora: **

No me quedan palabras para disculparme... Sin duda he leído cada review que me mandan dando mil ánimos y alegrías cuando el barco está a punto de hundirse. Muxas gracias por seguir leyendo.


End file.
